Beads of Tears
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU. YxYY. Yuugi never believed in mer-people or any of the odd tales his grandfather spoke of. Odd occurrences begin to change Yuugi's views on these tales as he slowly becomes immersed into the world of these aquatic beings.
1. Fear

Beads of Tears

By Yami Yuugi

Warnings: Alternate Universe, eventual yaoi of YamixYuugi, language, odd situations, perverted humor, sexy merboys.

Summary: A 19 year feud between sister kingdoms is resolved with the discovery of Atlantis's heir. However, problems arise when a painful transformation brings a supposed human to the murky depths of Atlantis and Atlantica for the resolution. Love is found in the most unsual places.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was raining heavily. Waves were clashing against salt ridden rocks, hitting a mass of growing seaweed. The story was unique in this area. The island off the coast of California rarely had unexplainable weather as this. However, today was different.

The sky was painted in earthen tones, charcoal grays mixed with neutral shades of black. Water fell from the sky, falling in contact with the stirring ocean. Thunder rumbled loudly, echoing through the caverns of the rocky beach. Lightening followed suit, tingeing the sky in a glow of bright aquamarine as the ocean swelled further in progression.

This storm was growling in chaos, almost meeting its peak. But, even during this insane storm, life continued on, especially that of marine life.

Catalina Island was secluded from the mainland of California. Due to this, many mysterious creatures were known to dwell in these waters. Aquamarine water covered the rocky beach, drawing in large amounts of sand. But this wasn't the interesting part of the beach's appearance.

A young maiden floated in the waves, head bobbing up and down as the water broke free across the land. She was a being of unrealistic beauty, beyond that of human attractiveness. Her hair flowed into the swelling sea spray, shining in the brightest gold known to the world. Her skin was akin to the finest porcelain, pearly white as the glow of the moon. However, her eyes were of udder most perfection. Large amethyst jewels illuminated the darkened sky, such an odd color for one's eyes. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, clutching a small bundle into her bosom.

The ocean swirled around her thin body, drenching the small bundle in her arms. A shrill cry broke the dramatic duet of the thunder and lightening. A small infant's wail echoed through the treading waters.

"Sssh… It's okay, little one. The ocean will not harm you, calm yourself." Her voice was alight with life, in a soft melodic tone.

The infant continued to cry, shivering as the ocean spray covered his body.

Once more, she cooed to it. "Sssh… Calm yourself. You are away from the kingdom. You're with me now."

The baby ignored its mother, continuing to cry. The mother continued to hold her baby, rocking him side to side. Her amethyst eyes scanned the horizon before her, searching desperately for a piece of land.

After a few minutes, she managed to find exactly what she needed. A few feet away, there was a small sand dune, water rippling down its edges.

"That's where I must take you." She whispered, gazing down at the infant lovingly.

With great difficulty, the maiden maneuvered herself through the choppy currents, avoiding the excess rain that plummeted upon her thin body.

"Please, let me make it." Her words were filled with mixed emotion: a sense of a mother's undying love for her child.

The ocean appeared calmer to her, gently pushing her towards the small sand dune. Her eyes widened as this happened. She recognized the odd pull of the salt water.

'No, he found me! I can't let him catch my son!'

She pulled away from the steady, comforting current, trudging her exhausted body.

"Just a bit more, Sweetheart, We are almost to freedom, little one."

The small infant simply cooed, calming down from its mother's soothing voice.

Five feet, that was all she needed to force upon her tired body. Closer and closer, her body maneuvered into the steady waves. Her golden hair lay flat upon her shoulders, lifting into the harsh wind. She didn't know how long she had been swimming, nor did she care.

The woman found herself upon the sand dune, arms numb from holding her baby.

"We made it, little one. Now you're safe."

The woman pressed her lips onto the child's forehead, kissing him softly. She held him for a moment longer, observing the violent storms subsiding.

"Your father is quite angry. I'm sorry for having to do this to you, my son. But this is the best for you."

Gently, she placed the boy onto the sand, rubbing his soft cheek.

"This is where we part. May the ocean forever live in your heart."

With this said, the woman dived into the ocean, an aquamarine tail flipping through the calming currents of the water.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Nineteen years; he couldn't believe how long ago it had happened. For years, the small island of Avalon had been quiet, secluded from myths abroad. However, this had changed. The appearance of me people had been discovered. Myths of these mysterious creatures known as mermaids had become the official legend of the island.

Fishermen claimed to find these mer-people basking on rocks off the coast. While others had suggested that they had caught these creatures in their nets. All of these stories were ridiculous. No one had any proof of these marine creatures. It was all a tale to drag in tourists which had increased the population of the city.

This wasn't the only thing that he believed. No, he held many ideas and beliefs of this island as well as its marine life. After all, he had lived here for over sixty-five years.

His name, Sugoroku Mutou, He was one of the eldest local businessmen. He ran a small shop on the city's boardwalk of souvenir shops. He made odd trinkets from seashells and broken, dead pieces of coral. Although, this aging man was known for his extensive knowledge of Duel Monsters rather than his marine-like artwork.

Sugoroku currently sat at the register of his shop, tapping his fingers idly upon the wooden desk. A blank frown marred his face, accentuating the boredom of the slow day. Business had been down that week, especially with that of the town's beloved gamer absent.

The aging store owner gazed up at the stairs of his small a joined apartment on the upper level of his shop. His eyes were half-lidded, showing a sense of loneliness. His grandson was gone again, exploring the pier of Avalon's boardwalk.

"Of all the days I have yearned for company, he has to be out at that pier, gaining more attention." After all, what was to be expected of the town's gift from the ocean itself?

- - - - - - - -

"I'll give ya a Buster Blader for your Dark Magician."

"Nope. I already told you that I won't trade you my favorite card."

"But Yuugi, that isn't fair. You told me that you could get me a Dark Magician!" A small boy with waist-length raven hair said, gazing up at his idol.

Chuckling, the said 'Yuugi' ruffled the boy's hair, amethyst eyes sparkling with mirth. "I'm sorry Mokuba. But my grandpa gave me this card when I first started playing Duel Monsters."

"Fine, but you owe me in the future."

"Sure thing, Kiddo, sure."

Yuugi rested his arms on the railing of the pier, tricolor hair swaying peacefully into the wind. The nineteen-year-old loved this place. He always felt connected to the ocean.

"So what are you gonna do today, Yuugi?"

The teen turned towards Mokuba, smiling slightly. "I'm going to meet Seto at the game shop possibly. But I rather stay here and enjoy this great view."

It was no clue that Yuugi had a silent relationship with Mokuba's brother, Seto. However, this didn't mean that the smaller boy couldn't tease him on a daily basis.

"Are things getting serious between you and Seto?"

A few moments passed by as Yuugi remained unresponsive. He simply leaned onto the railing further, gazing out at the horizon. The sun sparkled softly in his direction, reflecting off of the aquamarine ocean.

Soft flutters of the oceanic breeze wrapped around him, almost comforting the longing of his heart.

"Come to me." It was silent as a hushed whisper, elegant and soft. He wanted to know more of this soothing voice. Maybe he would feel wanted for the first time in his life.

However, a poke in the side drew him away from his daze.

"Wha?"

"I said, are things getting serious between you and Seto?"

The elder teen ran his fingers through his hair, gazing away from Mokuba.

"Uhm yeah, I guess so. Uhm, Mokuba, I have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Before Mokuba had a chance to respond, Yuugi had left him high and dry.

"Okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He couldn't think straight. His mind was clouded with the dazed thoughts of the melodic voice. Why had it called out to him?

Yuugi shook his head, walking into the local coffee shop. Gallagher's was the infamous hangout of the locals in their late teens.

"Hey, Yuge' bout time dat you showed up." The voice heavily accented, proving this person's years spent in Brooklyn.

"Hey Joey. Sorry that I came in late today."

Joey was a lanky blonde. A street-smart teen raised in the Bronx of New York. He had met Yuugi over six years before. Both became friends almost instantly.

"It's no problem Yuugi. I figured dat you were bed ridden from Kaiba or you was at dat stupid pier."

"Joey!" His face was beet red, increasing in intensity by the second.

Joey simply smirked, leaning heavily onto the counter. "So you want da usual or passion tea lemonade?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi placed a few bills onto the counter. "Black tea, sweetened."

"You got it, little buddy!"

"Yeah, right back atcha, skipper," he replied, snickering under is breath.

After getting his tea from the barista, Yuugi sat down by the front counter, talking idly with his best friend.

"So, you've been at da pier again?"

"Yeah, I feel so calm there. It's my place of contentment."

Joey handed a muffin to a customer, replying. "Oh yeah dat to. But that is da best place for fish n' chips."

"You never cease to amaze me. You're always hungry aren't you?"

"Pretty much. Which reminds me, that I am off now, you wanna hang out on a paddle boat or something?"

Yuugi frowned slightly, chewing on a piece of ice. "I don't think that's a good idea. Last time we did this, I almost fell into the ocean."

Pouting pathetically, the blonde begged the smaller teen. "Please Yuugi? I promise I won't let ya fall in."

Eye twitching madly, Yuugi sighed.

"Fine, you win. If I get grounded by grandpa, then it's your fault."

"Sure thing, bud."

The nineteen-year-old followed the blonde out of Gallagher's, walking straight towards the pier.

'Why do I always give into his bizarre plans?'

- - - - - - - - -

It was the early months of summer. The ocean water was barely heating from the scorching sun. Tourists were flocking in by the dozen, swarming the shops and mermaid hunting tours. It was quite packed for the usually quiet island.

Beneath the waves, beyond the horizon, the kingdom of the mer people sat, drifting slightly upon the ocean floor. The usually calm waves had rustled heavily, reflecting that of the mer people's king.

He held the authority of his people, along side of his queen. However, this had changed in the past nineteen years. She had passed away. His name wasn't known to the common people of his kingdom. Everyone knew of him as the king, Poseidon.

The king was well built in appearance, body tanned from the heated waters of the ocean. His hair was made up of the colors that resembled the sun. Bright red and yellow made up his hairstyle, shaped in the form of a starfish. But this wasn't what caused people to fear him in his kingdom. It was the necklace he wore. It resembled a pyramid, inverted. It was made of gold, and held the insignia of the eye of Re in the center. This was the symbol of royalty and power of his kingdom.

Poseidon ran a hand through his hair, eyes locked onto the pyramid around his neck. For the past year his age had gotten in the way of his life. He didn't have much time left as the king. Today was the anniversary of his wife's death as well as his sons. His son… The heir of the ocean kingdom had descended amongst the sea foam, joining his mother in the peace of the ocean's current.

Sighing to himself, he shifted his tail to the side, bubbles forming in the path he had left behind. During this, his thoughts became distracted. A knock descended into his chambers, irritating him.

"Enter," he spoke, natural in his authority and powerful tone.

The doors made of shell opened, revealing a thin man in his early twenties most likely. His hair was a dark brown, trailing down his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing cerulean. This man radiated power of rivalry to that of Poseidon himself.

Both mermen held eye contact for a long moment, both immersing themselves into a battle of dominance and power.

After a moment of prolonged silence, the king spoke. "Mahad what brings to my kingdom?"

Addressed man replied, crossing his arms. "Forgive me for the intrusion, Poseidon. I am merely here in response to my prince's part in the joining of our kingdoms."

The elder of the two fell silent, running his fingers through his hair, deep in thought. Not long after he had done this, he remembered what Mahad was speaking of. The agreement of joining the kingdoms. It involved the joining marriage of the princes from both lands.

"Why have you come now, Mahad? Surely, you know that this agreement is void."

A look of surprise fell upon Mahad's face as he blinked momentarily.

"What do you mean, void?"

"I mean that the joining of our princes' has been void since the night of nineteen years ago. My son passed on the day of his birth."

"The king had no idea. Forgive my sudden behavior. I will inform the price of this, shortly."

With this said, Mahad swam out of the king's chambers, leaving him to his thoughts.

'My son, I'm sorry that you never had a chance of living.' Poseidon thought, leaning heavily onto the rests of his throne.

- - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Yuge'. The boat is still and ya won't fall in, I promise."

Reluctantly, Yuugi stepped into the yellow paddle boat. He sat on the left, holding onto the side with a tight grip. Yuugi held a fear of the ocean ever since he had been a toddler. He suspected that something happened to him at a young age.

Joey sighed, patting his friend on the head. "Calm down, Yuugi."

Nodding silently, Yuugi began to paddle along with Joey.

The boat moved gently across the calm waters of the ocean. Small wakes hit the side of the boat, causing it to shift uneasily. Yuugi's body shook as the boat was hit with many small waves. He felt that he would die at this very moment. As Joey observed this, he lost all thought of watching the waters. His attention fell onto Yuugi.

"Yuge', I'm sorry. Do you wanna go back to the pier now?"

Before Yuugi could respond, a large boat hit the side of their vessel, causing it to tip over. Both teens fell into the depths of the ocean, submerged by the pressure of the paddle boat.

A few moments passed by as Joey surfaced, looking for any sign of Yuugi.

"Yuugi? Can you hear me?" He shouted for ten minutes, never receiving a response.


	2. Atlantian Aura

Beads of Tears

Disclaimer: The series ended. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I wouldn't have ended the series with Atem leaving.

Chapter Two

- - - - - - - --

"Yuugi? Can ya hear me, pal?" Joey shouted pleaded with every deity he knew for a response.

Ten minutes had passed by. He was more than worried. Joey knew that humans couldn't last longer than four minutes without oxygen. He dived underwater, searching through the murky depths. He found no sign of Yuugi, only finding a school of Garibaldi. With the need of air, Joey surfaced, finding himself in the presence of a lifeguard rescue boat.

A young woman in her early twenties stood on board. Her blonde hair trailed down her back, rustling in the wind. She gazed down at Joey, concern clearly visible upon her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, holding her hands out in front of the drenched teen. The lifeguard's voice echoed through his ears, soft as silk. He shook his head, ignoring the arms in front of him.

"I'm fine, but my friend isn't. Our paddle boat was struck and I haven't seen my buddy since it tipped over."

The woman nodded fearfully. She dove into the water with ease. Joey observed this, mesmerized by her quick, inhumane swimming skills.

She dove further into the ocean, hands trailing across the sandy floor. She gazed at the marine life, searching for any clue of this teen's whereabouts.

- - - - - - - - - - -

He couldn't remember what had happened. His memory felt fuzzy, dark in a sense. His body felt immobile, almost inhuman. He was underwater, body resting upon the sea floor. Amethyst eyes were open, dilated a bit. His gaze was cast upon the surface of the water.

'What's happening to me?'

The boat had been hit and he was thrown into the depths of the deep ocean. This much Yuugi knew. However, his fear of the ocean had calmed the moment his body came in contact with it. In fact, he figured he had died with the peace he felt for the firs time in his young life.

'Why do I feel so normal? Hwy does this feel so right?'

The waters weren't cold as one may have thought. Yuugi felt warm and content. It was such and odd feeling for him. His body shifted somewhat, water causing him to drift in the slow current. His heart beat rapidly, lungs pulsing water free from his thin body.

Content and serene, these emotions fled through Yuugi's body. But his ears picked up upon a soft melodic voice. It was warm, comforting, and above all, familiar.

'The ocean will not harm you…' It spoke, calming the teen's tense body.

'Why should I believe this?' He questioned himself, eyes darting away from the surface, focusing upon a shadow that crept in the dark areas of the ocean.

Yuugi's eyes locked onto the shadow, coming up with a shape. It appeared to hold the fins of a fish, and spikes that resembled a starfish on its head.

The being scared him, yet intrigued his curious nature. What exactly was this creature?

'Free yourself from the ocean's embrace. Retreat to the surface and find your friend.'

Yuugi blinked body suddenly mobile upon his command. Shifting his legs uneasily, he followed the voice's guidance. He pumped his slim legs, kicking with unknown strength. He maneuvered his arms as he propelled towards the surface, breaking free from the water.

All the while, the shadow left the safety of its covering, intrigued by its new discovery.

- - - - - - - - -

Yuugi broke the surface of the ocean, gasping as his lungs took in oxygen. His vision was hazy as sunlight glistened upon his wet body. This made it harder for him to search for his 'friend.'

"Yuugi!"

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, hoisting him onto a solid ground, otherwise known as a deck.

Yuugi gazed up, meeting a pair of familiar, worried honey eyes. This person felt relieved to see him. Although, darkness beckoned him into unconsciousness as he closed his eyes, embracing the comforting touch of darkness.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Joey what the hell did you think you were doing? You know how much he hates the thought of being on the ocean!"

This voice sounded familiar to him.

"Gramps, it was an hour at da most. I told him we could leave when eva he wanted us to."

This one sounded vaguely familiar as well.

He shifted, feeling himself in the comfort of a bed. His eyes cracked open, falling shut as the harsh light blinded his vision. He groaned in agitation, shifting his legs uncomfortably. The chatter of familiar voices fell silent. Two sets of eyes gazed down at the teen's irritated self.

"Yuugi, my boy…Can you hear me?"

Amethyst eyes fluttered open, locking onto those of his grandfather. He felt recognition of this man almost instantly. He nodded his head, wincing as pain shot up through the left side of his head.

Noticing this, Sugoroku held Yuugi's hand, rubbing it affectionately.

"Be careful, my boy. You hit your head quite hard when the boat capsized."

Yuugi blinked in response, taking in his surroundings.

"What happened? He asked, simply.

Joey shifted uncomfortably in his stance, gazing at the suddenly interesting floor.

"You can't remember, Yuge'?"

A brief nod was his response.

Yuugi's head was pounding along with his heart. He felt uneasy and unsure of the events that had occurred the previous day. He vaguely remembered a voice calling out to him in the ocean.

'Retreat from the ocean's embrace.' It felt fuzzy in his mind, along with the rambling of his grandfather and Joey.

"Yuge' how can ya not remember? I was right by ya, and then the boat was hit. You were gone for almost twelve minutes underwater."

Yuugi sucked in a bit of air, licking his lips nervously.

"What happened?"

Joey crossed his arms, staring directly into Yuugi's naturally wide eyes.

"That's the question, Yuugi. What happened to ya down there?"

Yuugi didn't have an answer as he blinked, face filled with worry.

"I don't know."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Prince? Prince?"

He felt frustrated. The prince had run off again, leaving him in annoyance. Mahad sat on a rock, running his fingers through his dark hair.

The prince had acted strangely from what he had observed. That is, with the news of his fiancé's death at birth. It hadn't made sense. Why hadn't a memorial taken place? Above all, why didn't the king of their land know of the void deal of the joining of the kingdoms?

These along with others fluttered through his mind. However, as his thoughts subsided, he was greeted with the godly presence of a baritone voice. The voice belonged to his ward, the prince.

"Hey, Mahad."

"Yami, where did you go this time?"

The prince turned towards him, arms crossed at his torso. He was well aware of the annoyance that he caused his caretaker. Yet, Yami felt amused when this happened on a daily basis.

"Oh, no where unparticular." He replied, turning his attention towards Mahad. "I did, find out something quite intriguing though."

Interested, the prince's caretaker turned his head to the side, observing the prince with curiosity. "Like, what, if I be so bold to ask?"

"I found a human with the aura of our kind."

There was a long pregnant pause as the information was taken into thought. Mahad simply stared at the prince, brows rising further in interest as well as anger.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from the island? If a human had seen you…"

This was what always happened. Yami would always receive this lecture, annoyed daily. He wasn't in the mood for this; he had more important matters to worry over.

"Look, I already know all of this. Why can't you give me a break for once? What I'm trying to tell you is important."

Groaning a bit, Mahad pulled himself off of the rock, gazing at his ward. "Prince, I'm not in the mood for this. Your father asked me to protect you and care for you."

The prince was angered at this comment, annoyed even. He swished his crimson-colored tail in the sand, staring at the seafloor with deep interest.

"This human, if even a human… He held an aura that rivaled my own power."

These words caused Mahad's eyes to bulge. Worry was evident upon his face.

"But how can a human have the same aura as you? How did he react?"

Cocking his head to the side, the prince replied, "The human was underwater, resting on the seafloor." His eyes darted away from the sandy floor, "He was not aware of my presence or what was going on. All I know for sure is that he definitely had legs and he looks almost identical to me in appearance."

Mahad was silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. A human with an Atlantian aura wasn't common. He needed to see the king over this.

Expectantly, Yami stared at him. "Mahad?"

Coming back to his senses, the elder male sighed. "Yami remain here. I must speak with your father over this matter."

Upon hearing this, the prince protested, crimson eyes blazing in fiery.

"You're telling him of what I did?"

"Yami, calm down. This isn't your usual sneaking away in order to find a human artifacts. This could hold the key of why the humans yearn to find existence of our kind."

Grunting in defeat, the merprince fell onto the rock, eyes narrowed in teenaged agitation.

With this action taken into account, Mahad exited the room, leaving Yami alone.

'Stupid Mahad. I'll find out for myself if this human holds any connection to the kingdoms.'

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi had been in bed all day long. Apparently, he had been in the emergency room for hour before. However, now he lay in his bed, head pounding in pain.

The boat had hit the side of his head during the accident. It was nothing more than a small concussion, which induced the painful headaches. Although at the moment, this wasn't what had caused his headache.

Twenty minutes before, Seto had come to check on Yuugi, apparently worried. Joey on the other hand wouldn't allow the brunet a chance to visit. The shouting had carried on for an hour. Yuugi closed his eyes, resting his distraught mind. He couldn't understand why everything had become such a blur. He remembered lying on the ocean floor, semi-conscious. Even the simple liking of the ocean's peace concerned him.

Sighing softly, Yuugi turned on his side, ignoring the yells of his best friend and boyfriend.

Something was happening, this much he knew.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"A human with the aura of our people? How much of an imagination my son has." The king laughed, resting his hands on the rests of his throne. He smiled in amusement at Mahad's lack of enthusiasm.

"My king, the prince has never played a trick upon me with this much seriousness." Mahad, explained.

The king raised a brow, running his fingers through his beard. "If you believe it to be real, I will grant you a warrant to search the waters by the island." He gazed down at Mahad, power radiating off his very stare. "Make sure that Yami knows that I will punish him if this is another hoax."

With a nod, Mahad left the throne, gazing up at the surface of the ocean. He only hoped that the search was a hoax on Yami's part. He wasn't ready for a war amongst the other kingdom and possibly, the humans.


	3. Stirring Waters

Beads of Tears

Chapter Three

- - - - - - - -

It had been a grand total of one week since his boat related accident and things couldn't have been peachier. Yuugi couldn't walk five feet out of the house without being lectured by Joey, Seto, or his grandfather. This was enough to drive him insane. But in the back of his mind, Yuugi knew why his friends and family were worried about him. He had been drawn towards the ocean on a daily basis.

Something in Yuugi's heart led him to the shoreline that made his heart sing in happiness. Yuugi wasn't sure of why he felt drawn to something he feared, nor did he expect to find out.

The nineteen-year-old drew in a breath, lying on his back. He had decided to stay in his room today, no matter how much he wanted to visit the pier.

Yuugi concentrated on the ceiling, counting the dots of painted 'cottage cheese.' This had been the highlight of his day, sadly. At this point, he would have watched paint dry rather than sit in his room all day long.

A knock brought him free from his dot counting.

"Come in," He said, voice dull in tone.

A moment later, the door opened, revealing his boyfriend. The tall brunet known as Seto Kaiba walked into his small bedroom. Cobalt eyes locked onto Yuugi's immobile body, studying it with silently.

Without moving from his position, Yuugi spoke softly. "Hello."

Seto smiled briefly, sitting on the edge of the small teen's bed. He gazed down at Yuugi with his infamous, stoic stare. "What are you doing in here? I figured that your mutt had dragged you away today."

Yuugi rolled his eyes at the comment. Seto had called his best friend a mutt since their freshman year in high school.

"No, he is hitting on the lifeguard that saved us last week. At least, that's what grandpa told me."

"I see."

A long pregnant pause took place as Yuugi and Seto averted their stares, studying the flooring with interest.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" He ran a hand through his hair, speaking quietly. "I mean, you hardly ever visit me on the weekends."

Cobalt eyes softened somewhat as the male sighed. "It's my break. I am taking an over extended lunch break. I want to take you somewhere and talk to you."

Raising a brow in curiosity, Yuugi sat up from his spot on the bed. He rested his weight onto his hands, closing his eyes slowly. This situation was new for him. Seto ran a company that produced arcade games for Avalon and rarely left the office. In the three years he had dated the businessman, not once had he taken an extended lunch break. Why did Seto suddenly change his mind for once?

"Alright, we'll meet at the pier in twenty minutes. Is that okay, Seto?"

Seto smirked, pulling himself off the bed. "I'll see you in twenty."

With this said, Seto walked out of the room, leaving Yuugi to his thoughts.

"I guess I need to get dressed."

Yuugi had a feeling that something was up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The water was always colder by the island. He never understood why the humans enjoyed playing in it. Above all, he hated visiting this place.

Mahad shivered uneasily, swimming through the waters. The king had sent him on this mission, hoping to end the prince's hoaxes. But Mahad felt different towards Yami's statement of this acknowledgment. The teenaged prince appeared so serious in his accusations of this human and the Atlantian aura. He felt that for once, the prince hadn't set up a hoax.

"Of everything he finds why does it have to be a human?"

Mahad stopped at the border between their land and that of the island. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to find this human out of a large population of this species and on land as well.

"Where ever you are, human, I'll find you."

The prince's caretaker had become determined. He would find this human.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometimes he wondered why he was even dating someone. , much less why he had chosen Seto Kaiba.

Yuugi stood at the corner of the pier, draping his arms across the railing. This was a familiar thing for him, seeing as how he spent all of his free time here.

It was around midday, a bit warm for the usually mild weather. He had been expecting to meet Seto for the past twenty minutes. But of course, the elder man was fashionably late.

Blowing a piece of hair out of his face, Yuugi turned to the side, gazing at the gorgeous ocean. This was as far as he could get to the ocean, without the fear of falling again. A shadow appeared before him, sweat beat down the brow of the man.

Seto stood in front of Yuugi, straightening his shirt hurriedly. The CEO's eyes fell upon Yuugi's confused face.

Shrugging off his untidiness, the brunet smiled silently. "Sorry for being late, Yuugi."

The nineteen-year-old raised a brow, studying the male's uneasiness. Something was up, and he wanted to know, now.

"Seto, drop the façade. What are you dying to tell me?"

The elder man's mouth closed with a click as his eyes widened in shock.

"What's going on?" Yuugi repeated, annoyed.

Seto simply stared at his boyfriend, wondering what had happened. The small, shy teen that he had dated for three years wasn't alive at this moment. Yuugi had grown. He had grown into the age of his body and mentality. The shy little boy he had once known had disappeared.

"Nothing, Yuugi. I just wanted to see you happy today."

Yuugi wasn't buying it. "Tell me the truth for once, please?"

"Yuugi what the hell do you mean?"

Groaning loudly, the tricolor hair teen replied, "You have something to tell me, and it's important from what I can see in your eyes."

Yuugi was too smart for his mask of innocence. Seto felt his heart beat rapidly at this thought. He didn't understand Yuugi at all.

"You're too smart for me, Yuugi. You have caught on."

"Well then tell me, Seto. I can't read your mind."

Biting his lip, Set replied. "Yuugi for a while now, things have been distant between us." He gazed at the floor once more. "We haven't been close or intimate in over four months." He drew in a shaky breath. "I think it would be best if we-"

He wasn't able to respond as Yuugi caught on, finishing his statement.

"I think it would be best if we split up, Seto." Yuugi added eyes full of tears. He wiped at his nose, sniffing a bit. "You're not the only one who has noticed this. I knew we wouldn't have lasted any longer."

The conversation ceased as Yuugi leaned back against the railing of the pier, gazing at the gorgeous ocean before him. He felt stronger for the first time in his life. Seto had been a major part of his high school years. However, time had changed for the better. Neither of them had shed any tears. Their relationship had been doomed for a while, and now it was finally over. Yuugi knew this as he watched Seto walk away from the pier, a stride in his step.

Their lives had taken a turn for the better.

All the while, a pair of eyes observed Yuugi's every action, taking in his peaceful stance against the railing of the pier.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

He knew not why he was doing this. Nor did he actually care. Yami ease dropped upon the conversation concerning the human he had seen a week ago.

Mahad hadn't ordered him to stay away from the island. Well this time, he hadn't. So using this to his advantage, the prince swam through the heavy beds of kelp. The route itself was tedious due to the large beds of undersea plant life.

Due to this, Yami now knew why the Atlantians stayed away from Avalon. His gorgeous tailfins became entangled into the confines of kelp.

"Damn kelp," he muttered, ripping the plant's hold from the tail. He knew now that this would be the final time of visiting Avalon for a while.

With himself free, the merman swam further, finding himself in familiar territory. Although, this wasn't all he realized.

Being a being of the sea meant that one held the ability to sense auras of various species. This even spanned into the species of humans. Yami's body fell tense as he idly swished his tail through the sand. He felt a familiar sensation tug at his heart.

Vivid crimson eyes widened, pupils dilating. The familiar aura of his human took refuge into his mind, singing to his very soul. It was close… The warm aura of his human was closer than he had expected.

As he thought this, the teen's eyes closed, body falling into a rhythmic slumber. He fought the warmth embrace of darkness. He was in desperate need of finding the human male once more. He felt attracted to him in more ways than one.

However, it seemed that the touch of darkness had claimed him into its comforting warmth. His eyes closed tightly, body falling limp as he fell onto the seafloor. This was the same pattern that the human held only a week ago.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi gazed out into the ocean once more, wind blowing his hair chaotically. He felt sad for his breakup, yet relieved that he was no longer bound to someone he didn't love.

Although, he felt a strange pull at his heart, by merely standing here, all alone. The ocean reflected his sense of loneliness, sending waves crashing against the poles of the pier.

Yuugi knew he held a connection to the ocean, but wasn't aware of what sort it was. At the moment, he simply felt as if something was going on. The temperature felt cooler than it should have. The sky was darkening by the second. Amethyst eyes widened in realization. A storm was coming. It wasn't a normal one either.

Blinking for a moment, the nineteen-year-old pulled away from the pier's railing, suddenly feeling frightened.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mahad froze in his attempts of fighting the turbulent waters, eyes narrowed in concentration.

The ocean hadn't stirred up on its own. This much he knew. Atlantians, their sister kingdom knew this as he did. Only one other person could cause such a catastrophic storm such as this one approaching.

The caretaker sighed heavily, gazing up at the surface before him. "Poseidon, what bothers you after nineteen years of peace?"


	4. Into the depths

Beads of Tears

Chapter Four

- - - - - - -

Mahad's words fell upon deaf ears. The storm had already followed its exact cycle from nineteen years before. The ocean pulsed with energy of an angry king. Mahad wasn't sure why he felt worried. After all, he had no idea what had caused Poseidon's rage years ago.

Sighing under his breath, the caretaker swam off, fighting the treacherous currents of Poseidon's wrath.

- -

The sky had fallen ill in the matter of moments. , once a healthy blue was now a dull lifeless gray. Thunder roared in acknowledgement, lightening following soon after. Yuugi stood still on the pier. His eyes were wide as saucers, locked onto the progressing storm in front of him.

The nineteen-year-old knew of the tales, those of the storm which had occurred in the past. This was the exact date of his supposed birth. As these thoughts left his mind, Yuugi felt an odd sensation tug at his heart. Something was calling out to him, something on the beach.

Rain fell onto the unsuspecting island, covering every dry surface. The small teen's usually spiky hair now fell against his shoulders, clinging to his face. Running his fingers through his thick hair, Yuugi gave into the temptation of his soul. He allowed his heart to lead him towards the pier's railing.

Unconsciously, he grabbed onto it, eyes falling closed. The storm sent shivers throughout his small body. Yet, the very touch of rain soothed him easily. Subconsciously, he moved forward once more. Clashing against the pier, waves splashed onto the deck, soaking the aged wooden planks.

By now, people ha already fled from the approaching storm. Wind sped through the streets, sending stray palm trees into chaos. The usually gorgeous trees no longer held their justice. These beautiful plants from the tropics flew onto the roofs of unsuspecting homes.

Already, this weather proved dangerous. One could only pray for survival in these situations. Water continued its path, colliding into the pier. The remains of the salty liquid seeped through the dock, soaking everything in its wake. Yuugi's body held a mind of its own. His hands remained on the railing. The sea sang deeply throughout his body, calling to him once more.

'Come into the comfort of the ocean's embrace. Return in which you belong.'

This phrase repeated in his mind, commanding him to take refuge into the salty depths of the ocean's glory.

Thunder echoed through the sky, lightening follows in its path. The charcoal sky sent sheets of rain onto the secluded island, waves crashing against the pier in response.

Water began to fuel the ocean's rage, sending the powerful currents onto the land.

- - - - - - - - -

Sugoroku sat in his cellar, shivering from the chilled air. He sat in the corner, knees drawn towards his chest. A candle flickered idly, casting an iridescent glow upon his aged features. His brows furrowed, plum eyes downcast in deep thought. The storm played the same exact course years ago. Nineteen years in fact.

This was beyond the old man's concern. For someone his age, he believed in many things. One belief spawned by his 'grandson' was that of the cycle theory. He was led to believe this shortly after he found out its meaning.

An event that had occurred in the past reoccurs in the future spawned by different events. Sugoroku knew that this had occurred for a fact. This storm fell into this category. He was worried for Yuugi's safety due to this.

The ocean had given Yuugi to him at a young age of infancy. He chewed on his lip, drawing in a shaky breath.

Had the ocean rebelled in attempt of taking Yuugi from him?

- - - - - - - - -

He cringed upon hearing the thundering waves from above. The water was stirring, sending him into a chaotic fiery of whirlpools. Mahad sighed deeply, kicking through the water. He had to visit the Atlantian king once more.

After a few strings of cursing, he entered the grounds of Poseidon's kingdom. The usually populated village no longer existed. Nothing of an Atlantian could be found. Nothing except the violent throws of the angered sea king.

'This has to stop.' Mahad thought, swimming cautiously into the castle. Luckily, the guards fled at the first sign of the king's anger.

Taking in a deep breath he entered the king's palace, finding himself in front of traumatic scene. Poseidon swam around the throne room, eyes of amethyst bright in intensity. He changed an unfamiliar language, summoning forth his magic.

Bubbles surrounded him, tail thrashing violently. His body spun through the room, muscles tensing as the storm progressed.

Mahad observed silently, praying that the king's rage would end soon.

"I cannot believe she betrayed me! How could she steal my son and give him to the pathetic humans?"

Poseidon's baritone voice echoed through the chamber, shattering a coral statue.

"I will bring him back! I will not allow the human species the right of holding the heir of Atlantis!"

Mahad's mouth went dry at this statement.

The king's son still lived? Realization struck his mind. 'That human with the aura… Can it be?'

Silently, the caretaker exited the sea king's chamber. He swam quickly through the heavy currents, dead set upon telling his own king of this new development.

- - - - - - - - -

Water crashed against the pier, covering its bare surface.

Yuugi clung to the railing, shivering from his soaked clothing. Salt burned his eyes, after being splashed in the face for over an hour.

He wasn't sure why he wouldn't leave the pier.

All the teen knew was the fear of losing his grandfather. He didn't want to lose the man who had raised him all of his life.

Thunder echoed through his ears, sending away any hearing he had left. Waves crashed again, slamming into Yuugi's petite body. This pattern continued as his grip fell from the railing.

Yuugi's body propelled into the water, falling into the depths of the dark, cold water.

His last view was of the pier he had once known. Darkness clouded his vision, body falling into the familiar sensations of being submerged in the aquamarine ocean.


	5. Painful Discoveries

Beads of Tears

Disclaimer: (Checks for the ownership of YGO on eBay) Hmm, it's not for sale on there. Guess this means I don't have the chance to own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Five

- - - - - - - - -

He felt a familiar sensation run through his body. A warm, inviting comfort from the ocean tugged at his heart, pulling Yuugi into the murky depths.

His vision was disoriented by the fall. Yuugi's eyes opened, blinking slowly. He awaited the familiar sting of the salty water. However, this feeling never came. His vision had doubled. He saw a lifeless figure on the sea floor, one that mirrored his bodily features in almost every way.

Yuugi shook his head, pulling at the weighed down shirt on his lithe body. Clumsily, He maneuvered the offensive cloth from his torso, tossing it to the side. The nineteen-year-old felt mesmerized by the ocean's majestic nature. The storm from earlier had ended. Soft currents surrounded him, pushing him further into the dark abyss.

'How am I able to breathe underwater?'

This along with many other thoughts crossed his mind. He felt the same as he had a week previously. The ocean had embraced him, again.

Yuugi shook his head. The lone figure was more important. Sucking in a bit of water, he kicked his legs, urging his arms forward. He dove towards the bottom of the sea, the surface becoming distant with each movement of his thin body.

He swam to the bottom, toes digging into the soft translucent sand. He swam closer to the lone figure, amethyst eyes glowing eerily.

'Is this man alright?'

The small teen gazed at the comatose figure, eyes widening at the mere site. This man, mysteriously familiar, this much Yuugi knew. An untraceable sensation pulled at his heart strings from merely staring at this beauty.

'What is this feeling?'

Water hummed through his body, surging into his lungs. The feeling wasn't painful. No, it was beyond that. A searing tingling sensation of a burn sped through his chest, hitting the sides of his sensitive ribs.

"Gah." He muttered, clutching his small body. His eyes fell closed momentarily, opening slowly.

'What the hell is this pain in my sides?'

Knives, the teen swore he had been stabbed multiple times.

"It hurts so badly. But I need to save this poor man."

Yuugi's heart weighed heavily upon his options. Abandon the unconscious male and run? Or die from agony and save the man?

This wasn't a hard decision in his mind. Yuugi had always put others before him, even when it came to his love life. He was a selfless soul bound to help others.

Clenching his teeth together in agony, Yuugi began to pull the still body towards him, finding that it was larger than him.

"Damn it, why can't I do one thing right today?"

Yuugi ignored his pain, pulling the male into his arms. As he did this, downy-soft tricolor hair tickled his chin, causing him to sniffle lightly.

With a few fitful tugs, he managed to lift the man off a bit. Although, he was in for a startling surprise.

Amethyst eyes surveyed the doppelganger's body. Yuugi took in the bronze skin, along with the slight curve of the man's hips. However, this wasn't anything of surprise. At least, for the moment.

"Oh. Hell. No."

A gorgeous tail connected to the base of the stranger's lower body glimmered in soft light of the ocean's beauty. Translucent scales covered the marine appendage, dipped in the brightest blood red. Orange and golden tailfins contrasted boldly with this exotic tail.

Yuugi's mouth fell open in slight shock. He felt speechless. Every tale from his island had become reality in the matter of seconds. In his arms, he held the mythological creature of the sea.

Sighting softly, Yuugi placed the man onto the floor once more, wincing as pain seared through his lungs and ribcage.

'I can't save him.' He thought, tears flowing down his cheeks. 'I would only endanger him further.'

Wiping his face, Yuugi patted the merman on the head, smiling softly.

"I hope you'll be okay."

With this said, he turned away, pushing his body into a diving position. One of his feet rested in the sand, pushing his body into midair, forcing him towards the surface.

His body fought in protest, muscles tensing. He urged his exhausted body further, fighting his natural instinct of protecting the merman.

Against his own selfless nature, he continued his trek.

'Hopefully his people will save him.'

As he continued to press towards the surface, something latched onto his ankles, dragging him back into the darkness.

Yuugi's body fell into a panic. He flailed his arms, kicking his legs in futile attempts. It was useless. Whatever this predator was, he knew that it would kill him.

His vision fell blurry, eyes closing as the pain in his chest doubled. He screamed, skin ripping at the ribs. Three slits formed on each side of his torso, blood seeping through the wounds fiercely.

Yuugi's captor winced at the teen's pain, dragging him towards the seafloor.

"This should answer more than one of the problems in the kingdoms."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The storm subsided, leaving Avalon in debris. The pier, once gorgeous and a faithful attraction to the public, no longer held its glory. Of every part of the tourist attractions, this area held the most damage.

No one had been injured in this storm, except for one person. The one who had been at the pier during the entire storm.

Joey patted Sugoroku on the back, frowning at the man's cries.

"They can't find him. Why didn't I make him stay, Joey?"

The blonde merely sighed, replying sadly. "Yuge' has been bound to da ocean since ya found him as an infant. I think dat he is gonna be fine. We'll find him, gramps."

Breaking away from the teen's embrace, Sugoroku nodded, falling back into his easy chair.

"I hope you're right."

Joey thought the same, gazing at the extensive damage of the pier on TV.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Poseidon circled the throne room, fists clenched at his sides. The king's anger had subsided, allowing the waters to end their fury rage upon Avalon. He wasn't sure why he had lost his temper so quickly.

He only felt great relief at the moment. An aura he had known from many years before had entered his waters, frightening him. The aura belonged to the one person of his flesh and blood. His son.

Poseidon's heart clenched at this thought. Long ago, he had believed his only child; his heir had fallen into the clutches of his tempered storm in the past. He had dealt with the pain of losing not only his wife, but his son in the same day. But now, with this new development in hand, the king took action quickly.

He drew the boy into the ocean; body singing in delight as the boy's natural instincts took over, allowing him to breathe underwater.

Although, he had lost track of Yuugi's aura. Something had happened to the boy. He needed to track down his son, the prince of Atlantis.

Breathing heavily, the aged ruler swam out of his throne room, mind set on one task.

"I will find you, my son. I will not allow you to become a byproduct of the human world again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The entire pier has been shut down due to last night's storm. The estimated amount of damage in total is seven thousand dollars. Reconstruction of our town's famous pier will begin shortly. Police urge citizens to stay away from this area as a search for a nineteen-year-old is taking place."

Every channel, polluted with news of the pier's reconstruction. The loss of Yuugi hadn't been taken lightly. The authorities claimed that the boy was injured due to splotches of blood found in the damaged area of the pier.

Joey leaned heavily on his elbows, gazing out the window with an emotionless frown. He had taken the loss of his friend almost as hard as Sugoroku. Yuugi had been his friend since childhood. He could only wonder how the stoic Seto Kaiba felt for Yuugi's disappearance as well.

Pulling himself away from the window sill, the blonde walked out the front door, ignoring the aged Mutou's protests. He walked down the brick covered street, hands shoved into his pockets.

Joey at the pier, taking in the storm's destruction. He couldn't believe that the storm had hit the land mark of Catalina Island. Much less, taken half of it into the sea.

Sighing under his breath, the teen walked further, dodging thrown palm branches along the way.

"I can't believe dat Yuge' is missin. Did da ocean really take him away?"

Groaning further in disdain, the teen collapsed onto a bench, hanging his head in defeat.

"I'm gonna find ya, Yuge'. I can't let ya get hurt again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wake up; you're in enough trouble as it is."

He groaned heavily, crimson eyes opening slowly. His hand pounded in annoyance, a slight twinge of pain hitting between his eyes. Grunting, he sat up, pushing the golden bangs out of his face.

Yami took in his surroundings, finding himself in his bedroom.

"How the hell did I get back here?"

"Watch your tongue, prince. I'm not in the mood to deal with you at the moment. You're father has been in hysterics over your disappearance."

Wincing at the voice, the prince turned his eyes onto those of annoyed cerulean. Yami cocked his head to the side, observing his cousin in anything but a respectful gaze.

"Seth, what the heck are you doing here?" He asked, mildly surprised. Seth hadn't visited him in years. "You haven't been in the palace for years. Why the sudden appearance?"

A brunette-haired male with cobalt eyes crossed his arms, staring down at the smaller male. "I was on an assignment, prince. You're father contacted me earlier today over the finding of a new Atlantian aura sighting."

Yami merely nodded his head, taking in the information slowly. "The human with the aura of the sister kingdom." He sat up, gripping the sheets of his seabed. "Did you find him?"

"Yes, we found him." He swam in a circle, facing the young prince. "You are not to come in contact with this human. He's in immense pain, and we are awaiting the consent of the Atlantian king." Until then, stay in your chambers. Mahad will come and fetch you shortly."

With this said, Seth left the room, shell door slamming shut in his wake, leaving Yami alone.

For a few moments, the prince circled his room, eyes rolling in amusement.

"When will Seth and the others learn that I rebel every chance I get?"

Smirking, Yami opened the door, swimming out of the room with ease, laughing under his breath.

'New discovery of an Atlantian, here I come.'


	6. Tides between two kingdoms

Beads of Tears

Chapter Six

- - - - - - -

Water, every space around his body contained water. Fear and darkness clouded Yuugi's judgment, mind fragmented by a serious blow from the fall.

The teen shifted, body molding into the grooves of the ground. He squinted, eyes opening slowly. Chills danced across pale skin, sunlight reflecting onto the imprisonment of his holding.

Groaning, pain etched clearly through his features, Yuugi pulled himself up, taking in the standing scenery. Description failed his amazed eyes. The teen cocked his head to the side, ignoring the painful thud from his ribs.

He lay on the ocean floor sand melding around his lithe body once more. Bars surrounded his holding, locking him into this dark, unfamiliar abyss. Brows furrowed, etched in elation of realization. Murmurs of pleasant curiosity floated through his mind. An aura he sensed, something of familiarity was close.

An unknown emotion crossed the teen's path, adrenaline flowing through his veins. Yuugi curled himself into a ball, fingers tracing across the contours of his shivering body.

The neck, arms and finally the ribs, Yuugi felt. Concern ebbed at his heart and mind, reminding him of the searing pain of his ripped skin. Lightly, with the touch of a weightless butterfly, Yuugi caressed the swollen area of the ribcage. An odd sensation of tugging and suctioning of water echoed through his body, fingers grazing along side of three cuts.

Child-like curiosity hadn't held his attention for long. Attention had always fallen upon deaf ears of Yuugi Mutou. In one slick movement, the nineteen-year-old sat up, eyes wide, taking in the newest addition towards his appearance.

"What the hell are these?"

"Gills." A voice spoke, incredulously.

Startled from the sudden response, Yuugi cast a glance to the side, meeting a pair of cobalt eyes in stance.

Nothing had been said, merely eye contact exchanged by both men. Yuugi's heart pounded heavily, increasing in depth by the seconds. The main in front of him, familiar in more ways than one. Brown hair, stoic emotionless cobalt eyes. This man could only be Seto Kaiba.

However, one detail changed Yuugi's mind on this accusation.

The man he had dated and known for didn't enjoy the ocean, nor did he hold the appendage of a merman. In other words, this wasn't his ex-boyfriend.

"S-Seto-When did you, how the hell did you get a tail?"

Seto, if even concerned, shook his head, arms crossed indignantly.

"My name isn't Seto, human. Neither will I listen to such an incomplete being as yourself."

Yuugi hauled himself up, leaning onto the bars of his holding. "Why the hell am I here? Or simply why the hell am I able to breathe underwater?"

The elder male swam to the side, taking a moment to observe Yuugi. He couldn't believe that this was the undeniable human with the Atlantian aura.

"You have developed gills, somehow. You are here due to the inference you held with the prince of Atlantica."

All of this was too much for Yuugi. The teen hissed under his breath, wounds burning from the salt of the ocean's water.

"I fell into the ocean and I found your so called 'prince' unconscious." Yuugi groaned under his breath, finishing his sentence. "I was only trying to help him."

"I don't buy, it human." The merman edged closer, eyes only inches apart from violet. "What is the name of human decadency that you carry?"

Yuugi wasn't buying it; this tone didn't convince him of authority. He wasn't giving up his to this clone of Seto.

"Tell me yours, and perhaps I'll tell ya mine. Deal?"

"You're in no position to be making deals." The other stated, voice dark, demanding.

"Seth, leave him alone. You're scaring him." A new voice spoke, surprising the duo.

'Who was that?' Yuugi though, holding onto the bars, eyes wide.

Seth turned towards the voice arms crossed. He groaned in realization of the newcomer.

Rolling his eyes, the merman spoke. "Prince do you ever listen to what I say?"

At the mentioning of his title, Yami swam forward, tail flicking through sand playfully.

"You know the answer by now, Seth." He smirked. "I abide by my own rules."

"Not whenever Triton makes it clear of his regulations. You always listen to you father, Yami."

"How wrong you are, cousin." Yami chided, eyes alight with playful antics.

All the while, Yuugi observed the scene in front of him. The merman who had been unconscious came forward, playfully annoying this so called 'Seth' otherwise known as his captor.

Yuugi couldn't help the smile gracing his lips. Elation filled his heart, soul singing in happiness. His merman, an alleged prince had awakened, full of life.

However, these thoughts had fallen short, as a chill ran down his spine.

"Is that so, my son?"

Silence covered the playful banter. Eyes gazed onto pure crimson. Seth fell to the seafloor, bowing quickly.

Yami on the other hand didn't. His body froze, face falling free of emotion. Triton swam closer, regal and strong in strides. His aura radiated power, dominance and above all, royalty.

He stopped, gazing down at his son in frustration. A sigh escaped his lips, eyes never leaving the disobedient prince.

"Yami go to your room, now."

Protested by the command, the prince pouted, arguing against the statement. "But father, Seth is-"

"Do no infuriate me tonight. Poseidon is raging with anger and has left his kingdom, bee lining a path for Atlantica."

Yami didn't need any further information. Anything concerning Poseidon dealt with fear of the kingdom since the loss of his son years ago. With a sigh, Yami hung his head in shame, silently swimming away, red tail flicking behind him.

Groaning under this breath, Triton motioned for Seth, dismissing him from the scene.

Yuugi pulled himself away from the bars, resuming his fetal position on the sandy floor. Cautiously, the captive's every movement. He couldn't help but notice his fascination take hold, realizing how this boy mirrored his son in appearance, let alone Poseidon.

For a few moments, the king treaded closer, observing the small teen's actions, speaking softly in tone. "You aren't to be harmed." Yuugi seemed to protest at this thought, but the king spoke once more. "I cannot allow such a fascinating creature as yourself to roam free in my kingdom or the cities adjacent."

Yuugi uncurled his body, gazing up at the authority figure in front of him. His body shook, newly developed gills sucking in water quickly.

Triton sighed. This was getting him no where.

"If it would calm you so, my name is Triton. I am the king of this land, Atlantica."

'This is the freaking king! Damn, I must be in trouble.'

Yuugi nodded, bowing somewhat awkwardly.

"You aren't from here, little one. I do not expect any respect other than cooperation of your presence in my kingdom." He crossed his arms indefinitely. "Will you grant me the knowledge of your origin, otherwise known as your name?"

Yuugi leaned heavily on the cage, collecting his thoughts of this predicament. He had fallen into the ocean, hit his head on a beam, gained gills and now held captive by mer people. The situation hurt his mind, causing every thought of his fate to increase. Yuugi couldn't understand it. Why couldn't these fish people leave him alone?

"I'm sorry. You have to see this from my point of view, your highness. I am confused and frightened. I cannot tell you anything more than a name." He leaned away from the bars, violet depths shining in the aquamarine depths of the ocean. "For, I have no origin or story of my life or kin."

Triton's face remained impassive, deep in thought. He exposed nothing of his suspicion or annoyance of the boy's response. The teen obviously young in his age confused him. Thoughts crossed his mind, complicated thoughts. Why had this boy landed himself in so much trouble? How could one boy of the human race hold the aura of a long forgotten Atlantian? This along with many others crossed his mind, allowing Yuugi a moment to study his stern powerful form.

"How did you fall victim of the storm? How did you of all people fall into the depths of Poseidon's rage?"

Yuugi cocked his head to the side, bangs falling into his face. The question was simple, yet complex in more ways than he was able to comprehend. How had he fallen victim of the storm? Why hadn't anyone else fallen into the wrath of a cycled event that had occurred nineteen years before?

"Because, I was drawn to it. Are you happy now? That's all I can tell you? I hear voices from the ocean, telling me to come, and embrace its warmth. These are the thoughts of Yuugi Mutou!"

The name, the statement amongst others drew an end of the King's silence. Water swirled around his body, eyes wide in surprise.

Yuugi's body felt ice cold, taking in large amounts of salt water. His eyes fell upon the swirling whirlpools. He felt magic surge through them, aiming towards him.

It was then he realized what was happening. He was a target.

Small tornados circled around the boy's prison, crashing against the coral-like bars. One by one, each piece broke into fragments, allowing the boy to flee.

In fear, Yuugi swam away from the debris, arms aching with each stroke. His heart pounded heavily against his chest, eyes bewildered in fear.

He took in deep breaths swimming away from Triton and the tornadoes. His escape was flaw free, all until the water surged its power away from the cage, following after his weakened body.

Sighing heavily, Yuugi pushed against the upcoming tornadoes, swimming quickly towards the surface. Only three feet and then home free. This thought along with the pulsing fear surging through his veins quickened his pace and stamina.

Although, the water caught up with him, wrapping around his foot. Strong currents surrounded him, dragging him towards the seafloor.

Exhaustion took toll upon Yuugi's petite body, energy drained to zero. He fell into the embrace of the tornadoes, falling towards the depths of the ocean, meeting the gaze of narrowed amethyst eyes.

A voice full of male domination and power rang through the sea, fish swimming away in fear. For the king of Atlantis had surfaced into the sister kingdom of Atlantica.

"I've finally found you, Yuugi."

Poseidon had found the human with the Atlantian aura, ending the storms that had occurred onto the beaches of Avalon.


	7. Little Violet

Beads of Tears

Chapter Seven

- - - - - - - -

Wood from the pier had scattered across the beach. Chills ran down any local's spine, merely gazing at the debris of Avalon's number one tourist attraction. It was legend, a tale known by locals, drawing curiosity from tourists as well. The pier had been built thirty years before, it held many tales of merpeople basking in the glory of this area.

Not that anyone believed these tales, none of the sane that is. Joey walked through stray pieces of aged, rotting wood. The day had passed, worrying him further of Yuugi's life.

No one had claimed any sighting of a body, or the exotic tricolor hair of Yuugi Mutou. The search was futile. And yet, Joey fought the doubt of his mind, allowing his heart a chance in this predicament.

He dodged falling pieces of lumber, taking in the damage of Avalon's beloved pier. Yellow police tape had blocked off the island's pride and joy, isolating anyone from its unsafe structure. However, Joey could care less. Rules were meant to be broken, especially with the life of his best friend hanging in rift.

Anything, a clue, something… The blonde needed reassurance. Yuugi was alive, he knew it.

- - - - - - - -

Yami swam around his room, tail swishing back and forth. Triton worried him, scaring him for the life of his human. Yes, the human.

Thoughts crossed his mind, fear ebbing at his heart. This human was a being that held the aura of Atlantis was in danger.

Danger usually spawned in reaction of a king's rage. Poseidon was the key. This king was the reason why this human had been captured.

The teen's crimson eyes narrowed slightly. His father claimed that Poseidon was enraged, destroying everything in his wake. It was hard to believe that their kingdoms held a bond of peace and unity.

Sighing under his breath, the merprince gazed out of a crevice in his room, sensing powerful whirlpools surrounding Atlantica.

Clenching his teeth, the merprince spoke in a deadly low voice. "It's too late. Poseidon has arrived."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Dark amethyst eyes observed a small body. A smile graced the king's lips, heart swelling in relief. The prince of Atlantis lived. Depression he had once known years before had eased. For the first time in nineteen years, Poseidon smiled.

He couldn't help but smile. The pride and joy of his life lay unconscious, body heaving under the strain of the newly acquired gills.

Yuugi lay on the ocean floor, eyes closed. His hair despite the water defied the laws of gravity and physics. It stood remarkably resembling a star fishy.

Every feature, Poseidon believed resembled his own youth. His son, barely of age in his species held distinct traits of the Atlantian king. He already knew from earlier observation of Yuugi's identical amethyst irises. Yet beyond this, he couldn't believe that Yuugi had returned to the sea.

Gently he brushed stray bangs away from the prince's face, a smile growing widely across his face.

Softly, he spoke, voice filled with happiness.

"After so many years, I mourned over your death. Yet, here you are, alive and healthy."

He continued to observe the teen's still form. However, he suddenly stiffened. Yuugi's eyes fluttered open, vision blurry. For a few moments the teen simply laid still, vision adjusting to the aqua marine ocean around him.

After a few moments, the nineteen-year-old sat up, hands resting firmly on top of the sandy floor.

Confused at his current position, Yuugi turned around, meeting the amused stare of Poseidon.

"I see that you've awakened," he mused.

A roll of the eyes was Yuugi's first response. "You knocked me out. Why the hell did you do that?"

Poseidon raised a brow, amused with his son's rebellion. 'Barely an adult and he holds the rebellion of a fifty year old merprince.'

"I have every right to, Yuugi. You are my flesh and blood, Atlantis's pride and joy."

Yuugi stood up, tripping over a stray seashell. Shock ran through his eyes, as well as his face. The comment stated was blunt, to the point. He couldn't believe what this man was saying, yet he barely noticed that this was yet another merman.

"Excuse me! I'm not related to you in the slightest, nor do I have any clue as to why I'm here." He flung his arms above his head, raising his voice in annoyance. "Why the hell are mer people talking me? Let alone, why the hell am I able to breathe underwater?" A school of angel fish fled from the scene, frightened from the teen's outburst.

Shaking his head in disdain, the king swam forward, arms crossed indignantly. "You cannot escape who you truly are, Yuugi. No matter how much you deny it, you're my son, and a being of the sea. You are the prince of Atlantis, the heir to the throne."

It was too much, once more the teen felt over whelmed with information. Only a short time ago he had fallen into the ocean, hitting his head and meeting his mirror image. Now a man he had never seen before claimed paternity over him?

"I have no father, let alone am I a being of the ocean." He gestured at his legs, continuing, "I have legs, not a tail. Does this prove to you that I am not your son?"

Poseidon groaned, water swirling in his agitation. The king swam closer, eyeing the prince. He smirked, taking in the boy's full appearance, taking account of the boy's petite frame.

"You are my son, no matter what appendages you may have. They will come in due time, little one. You are still a child, and a half mortal at that."

Yuugi didn't say anything, simply gazing off to the side, taking in the scenery around him. There wasn't much around the area. Sand covered every inch of the seafloor as did coral and urchins. Fish kept distance from 'them' as he called them. Mer people were different, and to hell if he believed that he held the blood of a royal merman in him was ridiculous.

Silence egged away on the situation, leaving an awkward moment of tension between both father and son.

"Yuugi, do you understand now? Do you understand why it is so important to return to the kingdom? Do you realize how special you are?"

No more. This was it; the fuse in his patience had lit, releasing the TNT of his frustration.

"No, I don't. There is nothing of any mentioning that will change my beliefs of what I am." He turned to the side, arms sliding across his torso. "I am nothing more than an orphaned teenager who has yet to find their calling."

"Why do you react with such human emotion? How can you show such vulnerability? If I had raised you…"

Yuugi beat him to the punch, continuing the statement with a snappy comeback of his own.

"But you didn't raise me. That's why I refuse to believe anything you state. I'm a human, and I have been raised by my grandpa on Avalon Island since my birth. Can you see why I'm annoyed with this situation?"

This was getting him no where. Poseidon had forgotten how pathetic it was in accordance of arguing with teenaged boys. His son was no different for this situation. No matter neither what status he held nor what attitude he held, the boy had mixed emotions with being raised by humans. He needed to break this barrier, accept his son into his arms and raise him into the role of royalty.

"I have had enough of this incompetent attitude of yours, Yuugi. You will come home and learn how to behave. I do not tolerate humanistic emotions. Do you understand?"

Violet eyes narrowed, innocence once vibrant no longer existed. The young prince stared, face blank of emotion. His bangs fell into his face, hiding his small smirk.

"No. You cannot force me into anything, nor can you make me follow you." He gazed down at his feet, scoffing at how pruned his toes felt. "I don't have a tail, and cannot swim much at all." With this said, the teen turned away, taking his chance of distraction.

'Dear god, I hope this diversion is long enough…'

"You believe that your human appendages will stay?" He laughed voice hollow, dark almost. "My son, you merely have taken the beginning changes of falling into your true form. The tail will come, I promise you." He turned towards Yuugi, arms crossed in a kingly fashion. "Face it, you will adapt to this nature, like it or not."

"I beg to differ." A new voice spoke, startling not only Yuugi but the king as well.

Silence took toll, eyes and bodies spinning around in search of the new voice. Poseidon growled, realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Prince Yami, I presume?"

At the mentioning of his title, the merprince swam from his hideout, face alight with his playful nature.

"Yes, if you wish to address me so, that is."

Yami swam forward, circling around Yuugi. A smirk graced his lips as he gazed at the boy with a silly grin, tail wrapping around the male's thin, pale legs.

A shiver ran through Yuugi's body. Heat coiled in his lower regions from this scaly touch. The tail around him was warm, comforting, and erotic even.

'Gods, what the hell am I thinking? I can't find a merboy hot, a prince at that!' Yuugi shuddered under the scales melding into the grooves of his soft skin. The touch was hot.

Smirking at the boy's obvious uncomfortable nature, Yami drew the boy closer to him, whispering into his ear, breath fanning against the shell of Yuugi's ear.

"Keep calm, I'll save you from Poseidon."

Nothing more was said. The king simply observed Atlantica's prince, surveying his obvious attraction to Yuugi.

'It's only natural for one to fall for his arranged partner.' He thought, ignoring the blush his own son expressed.

"My king, forgive the intrusion. My father told me that this boy was indeed your son." He gazed up at the king, eyes wide with fake innocence. "I merely wanted to meet my betrothed. Do you mind if I show him around a bit? After all he will need to know these waters soon enough?"

Being a king, one had to learn what was acceptable and what wasn't. Poseidon wasn't any different. He wasn't sure of Yami's motives. He had barely met his son, and yet his betrothed wanted to show him around. He felt uneasy about the thought. However, he needed to maintain peace between his kingdom and Atlantica's.

"Fine, if you must show him around, do so. I expect Yuugi back before nightfall, understand?"

The prince bowed in respect, showing his truth behind his actions. "Yes, your highness."

With this said, Yami practically dragged Yuugi away, ignoring the blush that spread across the teen's cheeks.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Fish trailed behind them, almost as if they were racing the princes.

Yuugi smiled briefly, confused of the other's actions. He and the prince hadn't said much, if anything at all.

Silence was a virtue in some statements and situations. Today wasn't one of those days nor was this the type of situation.

Yuugi attempted to pull away from the prince, annoyed from the vice grip on his arm.

"Why are you dragging me across the seafloor? This is annoying and it's making me dizzy and I need to get back to my dad."

A laugh filled with male amusement echoed through the waters, confusing Yuugi to no end.

'Why is this guy so freaking happy?'

"You're not going back with Poseidon. I know where your heart guides you, little violet."

"Did you just call me Little Violet?"

Yami stopped in the middle of his journey, smirking at Yuugi with his infamous devious grin. "Yes, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Sighing in annoyance, Yuugi ignored the comment, thinking further of what Yami had mentioned.

"Where are you taking me that you believe my heart yearns for?"

"Back to the surface world of course."

"What! You're taking me back to the island? But isn't the king going to throw a tantrum and try and catch me?"

Yami sighed softly, running his fingers through the distraught teen's hair. He sensed the uneasiness of Yuugi's mind and emotions.

"Little violet, don't worry about it. You're father will try, but I'm sure you will be fine. All I ask in return is that you visit me." He kissed the boy on the forehead, smiling at Yuugi's blush.

"Okay, I'm sure I can visit you, Yami."

"Good."

Smiling silently, Yami and Yuugi broke the surface of the water, surrounded by the damaged pier.

With a final kiss, this time on the cheek, Yami winked sexily at Yuugi, diving head first into the aquamarine depths, crimson tail flicking along the way.

In relief, Yuugi propelled himself onto dry land, beaching himself onto the sandy coastline. Exhaustion had taken its toll on his thin body, sucking any energy he had. With a soft coo, Yuugi closed his eyes, falling into a light slumber. He could only pray that he wouldn't endure the pain of depths of Poseidon's rage again.

- - - - - - - -

Two notes:

Merpeople aren't immortal in this fic. From what little I have read, they can live for a little more than two hundred years or something like that.

Second: The gills, remember them, they're a clue for the future chapters.


	8. Chain of Memories

Beads of Tears

A/N: I changed the title of this fic after I found the title that had originally inspired this story.

Chapter Eight

- - - - - - - - - -

Wind blew heavily, sending pieces of debris airborne, sailing across the sky. Ocean waters fell submissive, caressing the shoreline in delicate wakes. Heavy storms from two days previous had vanished. Sky once again held beauty rivaling aquamarine depths of Avalon's vast ocean.

Avalon pier no longer held any captive beauty. Weathered, warped wood hung dangerously loose, swaying eerily silent.

This scene frightened any local, horrifying any tourist. Above all, teenagers quivered in fear, suddenly aware of legendary sea storms. People in their prime had witnessed the storm many had endured so long ago.

Time was repeating itself.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A blonde sat unresponsive, ignoring anything stated. Search warrants declined, ending all hope for a nineteen-year-old boy's life.

Tears streamed down the male's face. Grief, denial and above all, depression slowly ate away his emotion.

Breaking news… News concerning a boy lost at sea had been updated. Nothing else mattered; nothing carried symbolism or a candle towards Joey's friend.

Yuugi Mutou disappeared. Avalon mourned this night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A place off Ocean Avenue on the corner of Cherry Street displayed a small game shop, Sugoroku's in fact.

Losing Yuugi struck the old man's heart. Merely staring at the boy's image sent tears falling from Sugoroku's aged eyes.

"I can't believe Yuugi is gone."

He never stated blunt words, nor expressed emotion other than perverted humor. Simply hearing these words from the old man's mouth worried anyone who knew him.

Yuugi held him in line, allowing loneliness of twenty-five years of solitude to disappear.

"He ain't dead, Gramps. Yuge' doesn't give in so easily."

Rarely if ever, strong words fell from the blonde's mouth. Joey, usually a breaker of tension, found himself drawing silence in further.

Plum eyes aged, void of emotion gazed upwards, honey avoiding direct contact.

"Joseph, stop." Arms crossed indignantly. "You of all people understand how much Yuugi means to me. Without him, I would have-"

A comforting touch eased the man's tension. Wounds from the past didn't need to reopen.

Joey sighed, fully aware of Sugoroku's past. Old wounds had yet to heal. Smiling reassuringly, Joey excused himself from the game shop, treading out into the strip of Avalon's shops.

No longer needed, he walked across the streets of the mainland, strolling past the remains of the pier.

Avalon's pier, the name held such void in his heart. Yuugi had always met Joey here, ever since they had met years before.

Blowing a blonde bang from his face, he whispered, "How can something of great honor bring such devastation and tragedy?"

Statement set in stone, Joey continued his treading, leaving the past behind him,

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Squawk! Squawk!

Pain ebbed heavily against his temples, body shuddering painfully in reaction. Violet eyes opened slowly, blurry in peripheral vision.

Squawk! Squawk!

Ever so slowly, vision had become clear, palm trees and blue sky coming into focus. Yuugi pulled himself up, weight balanced unevenly upon his hands. Pain coursed through his body, searing with a mere movement. Breathing in deeply, the boy sat up, gazing at the sky.

Squawk!

Once more his head pounded, frequency of pain increasing from the constant chirp of a flock of birds.

Seagulls circled the harbor, chirps following suit of the boy's constant wincing.

"Damn birds."

Carefully the teen gazed down at himself, finding familiar slits and sand embedded deeply into the new appendages.

Groaning, Yuugi ran his fingers across the 'gills' vaguely aware of their usage in the ocean.

Although, once his fingers came into contact with the swollen pieces of skin, he found himself amazed.

Cuts once usually holding such pain failed to cause a hiss from Yuugi's lips.

'What the hell?'

The boy's gills appeared incognito invisible to the naked eye. It almost felt as if a fantasy had taken a hold of this.

"Damn it, I must really be crazy."

After a few tries, Yuugi pulled himself up, feet shaking from lack of balance. This odd ritual of standing reminded himself of Bambi taking his first steps.

'I guess that's what someone deserves after a few days in the ocean.'

Carefully, Yuugi maneuvered himself towards the main shops, mind set upon finding a clean bed.

Laying unconscious upon wet sand held a pet peeve as of late. Finding sand in his boxers wasn't pleasant.

Wind blew through spiky tricolor hair, calming the teen somewhat. Simply ignoring any pain, he concentrated on soothing natural wonders of Avalon beach comforting his tense nature. Waves crashing against the beach, sea salt wafting through the air. If subtracted with the squawking seagulls, Yuugi had found his paradise.

Unfortunately, the latter of his annoyance won this tension-filled moment. Violet eyes scanned across Avalon. Usual scenes and tourist attractions filled every portion of the teen's vision.

Yuugi paused, breathing ragged, teeth clenched together. A scene unexplainable in the boy's mind fell into perspective. The fallen pieces of the pier became visible.

His pier… Once beautiful and attentive had fallen. All beauty known of this island's docks vanished.

"Hell. No." Words ceased in tone, voice slipping away in amazement.

"What happened to _my _pier?"

For a few minutes, Yuugi sat quietly contemplating motives.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

- - - - - - - - - -

Shakily, Yuugi limped across the beach, body feeling heavy as lead. Each step sent waves of pain coursing through every bone. Every minuscule movement drove him over the edge. Sweat poured down his body in reaction.

Heaving every ounce of his ninety-four pounds of weight became unbearable. Avalon's early morning heat didn't help at all.

Gritting his teeth, Yuugi moved further. Blonde bangs fell into his face covering his vision.

"What's going on?"

His voice, distant, hollow almost. Pain in places he hadn't been aware of increased, vision doubled over, eyes falling heavy. Moments later, Yuugi's body collided with pavement, a snap echoing through dull silence.

"Holy crap!"

Yuugi's sudden fall attracted attention of a common civilian. Hopefully the teen would receive the best care.

- - - - - - - - - - -

'Where am I?'

Nothing made sense. The last thing he remembered held imagery of fiery red scales glittering in the sunlight, a tail swishing playfully.

Yet, beyond the pain, confusion settled profusely. Quickly, second by second. Every thought held from days before vanished, leaving a mind completely void of memory.

"Wake up, please."

Violet eyes peered over heavy lids, taking in his current position. Sunlight beamed heavily into his room, blankets laden across his body. Yuugi blinked momentarily, processing the situation.

He stifled a moan, holding back the urge to scream in pain. A wince manifested pain held in the upper region of his body.

Gasping softly, Yuugi sat up, wincing once more. Pain shot up through his ribs.

'Why do my ribs hurt so badly?'

Silently the blankets fell away from his lithe form, revealing a set of bandages crossing his torso. Red seeped across them, bleeding through the fabric with ease. It was NOW apparent as to where the pain came from. Although, the cause of this pain wasn't known.

Yuugi fell back against a pillow, bangs falling into his pale face. He was in his room, this much he knew. Why he didn't know.

A knock canceled any train of thought the boy held. Averting his mind away from lack of knowledge, Yuugi cast a glance towards his door.

"Yuge'?"

Recognizing the voice somewhat, a weary reply echoed through the room.

"Come in."

Chain reaction of the door opening took place, a mop of blonde hair blinding Yuugi's vision. Arms wrapped themselves loosely around the waist, careful of bloody bandages. Brown eyes glanced down at him, concern and worry clearly shown in their depths.

"Yuge' you had me so worried, man." Joey pulled away carefully, tears fighting to fall. He smiled warmly, ruffling his friend's spiky hair affectionately.

"I was so worried about ya, Yuge'. You have to understand how surprised and relieved I was to find ya on the boardwalk earlier today." He turned towards the window, voice falling low in tone. "The authorities said dat you wouldn't see da light of day. Yet here ya are."

All the while, Yuugi stared, hands hanging loosely at the sides. A weary frown marred his pale features, causing concern towards Joey.

"Yuge', I missed ya a lot."

Yuugi felt torn in two. Every word his friend said sent warmth coursing towards his heart. He felt speechless in more ways than one. He wasn't sure why his friend was so relieved to see him, other than hanging out the day before.

Raising a brow, Joey tapped his friend on the shoulder, questioning Yuugi.

"Yuge', are you okay? Can you hear anything I'm saying?"

Choking back a sob, Yuugi shook his head, hands fisting together.

Something was wrong.

"No, I'm not fine."

Concern.

"What's wrong, Yuge' are you hurting again?"

Confusion.

Violet eyes met honey irises.

"No, I feel okay." He turned to the side, gazing at the wall. "Why are you so worried about me?"

Realization.

"Yuugi, how can ya sit here and act like nothing has happened?"

Resolution.

"Because, nothing has happened. I don't remember anything previous to us hanging out that day on the paddle boat."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He doesn't remember?"

"Yeah, he says he doesn't remember anything after da accident. Ya know the one where he ended up in the hospital two weeks ago?"

Sugoroku sat worriedly, sipping coffee. His aged fingers tapped silently against the wooden table, eyes set onto those of Joey's.

"Yes, I remember quite well, my boy." Another sip taken, he replied further. "The storm caused massive damage to the local areas of the boardwalk, Joey. Yuugi has been missing for quite some time. Do you not find it strange that he suddenly appears out of nowhere after his search party claimed no trace of him?"

Everything had been against Yuugi. Every study and scientific suggestion of his disappearance held such negativity of his return. Although, he returned, merely wounded on either side of his ribs and malnutrition.

"I know gramps. But Yuge' has always been strange hasn't he?" He crossed his arms. "Didn't ya say dat the sea brought him to ya when he was a baby?"

"Yes, Yuugi is quite special. I assure you, Joey, that Yuugi isn't normal. His hair and eye color prove this theory enough."

Nodding apprehensively, Joey opened his mouth, suddenly interrupted by that of a small boy peering nervously around the corner of the game shop entrance.

Startled, Joey motioned towards the boy, gaining Sugoroku's attention. Surprise clearly evident in his features, the elder male spoke.

"Yuugi? Do you need anything?"

Cautiously the boy stepped forward, arms wrapped around his torso. An oversized hoodie hung loosely off of his shoulder, a pair of baggy jeans finishing his ensemble. Yuugi's usual state of dress had disappeared, now leaving a frightened teenager Joey had once known years ago.

"N-, No thank you Grandpa. I'm just going for a walk."

Against better judgment, Sugoroku merely nodded his head, watching Yuugi's small body disappear through the front door.

Joey observed this as well, eyes narrowed in concern.

"Gramps what should we do?"

Sighing under his breath, Sugoroku sat his mug down.

"Nothing for now. Let Yuugi have some time alone. I'm sure his chain of memories will return soon enough."

"I hope you're right."


	9. Tides of Change

Beads of Tears

Chapter Nine

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chained memories. These words repeated themselves constantly. The boy's mind felt empty. Something felt void, something was missing. Why had Joey and the others treated him like a priceless vase?

Sighing under is breath, Yuugi shoved his hands into his pockets. The teen found everything confusing. His body ached dully, bandages constricting around his ribs. Many things were beginning to add up, including the bandages.

Apparently Sugoroku had taken him to the hospital, body broken from his excursion with the ocean. Silently, Yuugi continued his trek, stopping in front of an all familiar site.

Wood littered the area. Remains of the precious keepsakes lay hidden within debris. Yuugi couldn't find himself without grief. Every emotion coursed through his heart. However, fear and grief held greater contrast.

Fear, naturally fueled his body. Fear held of the ocean and its murky depths. Shivering at the mere thought, the nineteen-year-old averted his attention, dodging yellow 'caution' tape. Rules held no authority today, at least in Yuugi's eyes.

His body moved at its own will, jumping carelessly around the damaged pier. Yuugi couldn't help any of his motives. Pure instinct drove the teen's every movement. Although, Yuugi couldn't help feeling frightened.

According to Joey, this pier became dangerous after another history making storm hit previously.

Carefully, Yuugi walked across a clear path, bypassing the remains of a boat rental sign.

Eyes locked onto a familiar area (an area he knew quite well,) a place where Seto had asked him out, years before.

Silently, Yuugi leaned against the dense railing, violet eyes staring at the surface of aquamarine water.

Yuugi sighed, tucking away his bangs behind each ear. A smile crossed his features at the reflection projected of him in the water.

Tricolor hair disheveled, bangs tucked behind both ears and gorgeous exotic crimson eyes glowing eerily.

Wait… Crimson eyes? Realization struck, sending Yuugi barreling over board.

Yuugi's small body plummeted into the salty depths, water coursing into his mouth.

Fear treaded through his system. Adrenaline pounded through every ounce of his being. He felt light-headed.

Fearfully, the nineteen-year-old scrambled through the water, flailing as he broke the water's surface.

Taking in deep breaths, Yuugi swam uneasily, latching onto a lone rock. The water was icy cold, hardly matching that of Avalon's warm weather.

Shivering slightly, Yuugi pulled himself fully onto the rocky mass. Although, completely unaware that a pair of eyes observed his every movement. Against better knowledge, Yuugi pulled his shirt off, sighing in relief.

'My wounds don't hurt today. I wonder why?'

For a moment, he merely gazed up at his pier breathing heavily. Swimming short distances took toll on his energy.

"I hate the ocean. Above all, I hate getting wet."

Smirking to himself, Yuugi leaned back, propping himself onto his elbows, feet brushing against the water.

Maybe his statement was harsh. However, Yuugi didn't care… today that is.

"Harsh words coming from an Atlantian prince."

This statement sent chills down Yuugi's spine. He almost fell off the rock, if not for a pair of strong arms anchoring his small body.

Warmth radiated from the slightest touch, a blush marring baby soft cheeks. Warm breath fanned against the shell of Yuugi's ear. A baritone chuckle echoed through the drums of his ears.

"Did you really believe you I wouldn't find you again, little violet?"

Something brushed suggestively against the boy's legs, something odd in feeling and texture.

'What the hell?'

Gathering courage, violet eyes looked onto the legs, taking in an odd appearance. A sparkling crimson-toned tail brushed against Yuugi's legs, suggestively one might add.

Breath hitching from this sensuous touch, Yuugi maneuvered himself free from Yami's grasp, turning towards said man with wide eyes.

A mirror image of himself leaned against the rock, a smirk gracing angled features.

"Welcome back, Yuugi."

Nothing registered in the small teen's mind. Only flashbacks dealing with imagery consisting of this tail flickered through his mind. Concern crossed Yami's features. A need, one of comforting HIS human filled his heart with warmth.

Slowly he reached out, tan fingers brushing water droplets from Yuugi's pale face.

"Why are you silent, little violet?"

"Don't call me that!" Yuugi jerked away from the soft touch, eyes glistening with tears. "Don't touch me! I don't even know who the hell you are!"

'He doesn't remember me? How could this-'

Dejected, Yami gently pulled Yuugi into a loose embrace, face buried into a shoulder.

"I'm sorry, little violet. I'll be back for you soon. After all, the transformation has already taken full force."

Without another statement, Yami tenderly kissed the boy on the forehead, jumping back into the depths of his ocean.

Dazed, Yuugi observed this scene, even more confused than that morning.

"What the hell is going on?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Yami swam into the dark depths, face full of remorse. Poseidon tracked his every movement, fully aware of Yuugi's disappearance.

A mutual agreement from over a decade before had resurrected, once more fully taking effect. The treaty between Atlantis and Atlantica would return.

Idly, Yami swam silently into his father's throne room, immediately under the watchful eye.

Triton sat on his throne, regal in stance, eyes boring into those of his young son.

"What news have you brought, my son?"

Respectfully, he bowed, attention turned towards another throne adjacent to Triton.

"I managed to track Yuugi down. He fears the sea." He crossed his arms. "Chain of memories has taken its beginning effect."

Both kings silently observed Yami, awaiting further acknowledgment.

"The transformation has taken place. Yuugi will join his true home, soon enough."

Poseidon took in these words, face void of emotion.

Only one though crossed his mind.

'Why had I chosen a mortal for a mate? This wouldn't have happened if I had picked someone from my own species.'

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi trudged through the game shop, wet clothing clinging to his thin body. He cursed as a chill caught up with him. Quickly causing a sneeze.

Upon entrance, Sugoroku raised a brow; taking in Yuugi's soaked appearance.

"Yuugi, are you alright?"

Noticing the concern, Yuugi turned towards his grandfather, arms crossed around his torso.

"I'm okay, Grandpa. I just fell into the water."

'Please let me get away with this.'

Sugoroku shook his head. Apparently he didn't get away with this statement. "Yuugi you went onto that pier again, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Running his hands through his gray hair, he replied. "Yuugi you had been missing for over a week. You come back with slits on your ribs and claim no memory of anything that has happened. Can you see why I am worried about you?"

"Yes, I can. I'm sorry, Grandpa. I'm so confused and my body aches all the time. I hate everything going on right now. I can't remember anything that happened to me as of late!"

Sighing under his breath, Sugoroku waved his hand towards the stairs. "Yuugi go to bed. You are grounded until further notice. Do you understand?"

Teenaged rebellion had always existed in Yuugi's personality. However, as of late, things had changed. Sugoroku watched sadly as Yuugi marched up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door.

Many things were changing. This was only the beginning of Yuugi's metamorphosis.


	10. Metamorphosis

Beads of Tears

Chapter Ten

- - - - - - -

Being indoors constantly drove Yuugi over the edge with boredom. He hated the ocean, yes. But, even basking in its glory held greater interest than staring at white walls.

Slumping onto his bed, Yuugi threw a pillow over his eyes.

"Mmm. I didn't know that my shampoo smelled this nice."

"I'm surprised that you haven't realized this until now, Yuugi."

Startled, Yuugi jerked away from the pillow, eyes narrowed.

"Can you knock next time?"

"It wouldn't have mattered. Your grandfather already told me you didn't want any company."

"Pfft… Seto, you of all people know how much unexpected visits drive me up the wall."

Kaiba smirked, leaned against the door frame. "That isn't the only thing that drives you mad. I know this from experience."

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi pulled himself into a sitting position. "Since when did Seto Kaiba become perverted?"

Seto enjoyed driving Yuugi crazy. Bantering held the foundation of their non-existent relationship.

"I always have." He chided cobalt eyes boring into Yuugi's violet.

"You drag out my hidden perverted side."

"You never change. I'm glad we aren't dating anymore."

Taken back, Seto's natural mask of stoicism took over. Banter lead the man towards battle. It wasn't any clearer why he had found attraction in Yuugi. He always enjoyed challenges.

"Nice blow to the ego."

The tone, cold, icy even. Yuugi's face contorted quickly. Realization of the true meaning behind his statement took form.

"Seto, I didn't mean it like that. You were my first love. You will always hold a special place in my heart."

Seto apparently felt touched by Yuugi's affectionate statement. However, part of him knew otherwise.

"I'm not your first in the heart, Yuugi. I know that Yami holds a candle over me in this department."

Silently, Seto pulled away from the doorframe, walking out of Yuugi's room.

"Wait! Seto! That's not true. You're the first in my heart. I don't even know a Yami-"

Yuugi collapsed onto the bed, breathing raggedly. His chest compressed tightly, ribs aching.

Screams muffled, body arching by the second. Yuugi couldn't handle this pain. Screaming held no need anymore, especially without the need or knowledge of the cause in this heart wrenching pain.

Exhausted, Yuugi's eyes closed, breaths coming once more. Although, red stains bled through the sides of his shirt, burning in fiery.

Yuugi was suffocating without a reason.

- - - - - - - -

Seto gazed into Yuugi's room, eyes void of emotion.

'Yami's speaking truthfully for once. Yuugi's transformation has begun.'

Turning on his heel, Kaiba strolled downstairs, avoiding contact with Sugoroku.

'The kings' will find this advancement pleasing.'

- - - - - - -

Light poured into Yuugi's room. Sunlight covered his tense body. He hadn't awakened since the pain endured earlier.

Violet eyes opened vision blurry. A strangled breath fell through his silent bedroom.

Yuugi forced every ounce of strength into his arms, lifting himself up.

Uncomfortably, the teen mewled, back spasms taking full force. Yuugi felt many types of strange sensations.

As each day flew by, the teen experienced a new form of oddness daily.

Salt water became a staple in his diet. Even against better judgment, Yuugi maintained this newly achieved fetish.

His senses had heightened. Simple reactions in movement had progressed, earning agility equivalent to a feline.

Today, Yuugi found himself in another situation. He had developed two large 'bruises' on each leg.

Only one problem though. These markings glittered in the sunlight. Texture off the wall, itchy and scaly patches of skin covered his knees.

"What the heck are these?" Yuugi asked.

Sugoroku studied each scaly patch, brows furrowed.

"Yuugi, I would say that this appears to be psoriasis." He paused, running a finger over the scaly formation. "Psoriasis isn't usually purple though." He turned his gaze onto the teen. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No grandpa. I'm just as confused as you are." Instantly, almost instinctively, Yuugi's arms wrapped themselves around his torso, covering any trace of his blood covered bandages.

"Yuugi, I'm aware of the bloodied bandages." Sugoroku muttered. "I'm more than aware why they aren't healing also."

"What?"

Silence ebbed away in the room. Tension grew wildly. Sugoroku knew something Yuugi didn't.

"Grandpa, what's wrong with me?"

The teen's only response was a deep sigh. "Yuugi, run a bath."

Confused, Yuugi cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

The aged man ignored Yuugi's question, digging through a cupboard.

'What the hell is grandpa doing?'

"Aha!" Triumphant in success, Sugoroku threw a paper container into Yuugi's hands.

Curiously, he read the container, eyes screwed up in confusion.

'Salt?'

"Yuugi stop gawking and run a bath. Pour half a cup o' salt into it."

"Okay, but why?"

Plum eyes locked onto Yuugi's violet. Sugoroku frowned, ushering Yuugi into the bathroom.

"You're taking a bath."

- - - - - - - - -

"I'm not getting in the tub."

Yuugi stubbornly leaned against the sink, arms crossed childishly.

"Yuugi I can easily throw you over my shoulder and throw you into this bathtub. Stop acting childish." Sugoroku turned the taps, adjusting the temperature easily. He placed a hand into the basin, smiling. "It's perfect." He turned to Yuugi. "Take off your shirt and get in. This will relieve the pain."

Against better knowledge, Yuugi obediently willed himself into the saltwater bath, hissing at the sting in his ribs.

For a moment, silence engulfed the room, Yuugi fidgeting.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yes a bit, actually."

Yuugi averted his attention, rubbing his ribs.

"Grandpa, you know what's wrong with me. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I lost your mother in this exact same situation, Yuugi."

The statement threw Yuugi's attention out of whack. Yuugi always believed the rumors of his birth, and arriving on the island. Sugoroku had raised him since infancy.

"But you're not my actual grandfather, are you? Everyone says I was found abandoned at birth."

"Don't listen to others, Yuugi. You're my actual grandson. Your mother fell victim to the sea's ruler."

Without realizing it, Yuugi spoke offhandedly. "Poseidon."

"Yes, that's right." A pause. "He is the reason for this, Yuugi."

"For what?"

The aged Mutou motioned towards Yuugi's wounds.

"Your wounds aren't healing. They never will heal, my boy."

Yuugi protested, willing himself to continue.

"What are they, then?"

"Have you ever wondered why the sea calms you? Have you ever wondered why you were able to breathe underwater?" Sugoroku studied his grandson's facial features. Yuugi believed him, deep down he did.

"Tell me. Apparently you know."

Against better judgment, the man sat on the toilet, sighing heavily.

"You are only half human, Yuugi. Your mother found love in the sea king Poseidon. Somehow, he turned her into a mermaid. Years later, she called to me, begging for help. She found out that she was carrying you, heir of Atlantis." Sugoroku paused, wiping away tears threatening to fall.

"Grandpa, what happened? What did my mother want?"

"She wanted to save you until the time was right. However, time has fallen for you, Yuugi."

Violet eyes, wide with fear locked onto plum.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're slowly transforming into your true form, a merman."


	11. Amethyst Scales

Beads of Tears

Chapter Eleven

- - - - - - - - - -

"You are slowly transforming into your true form. You are becoming a merman, Yuugi."

Hell. No. Yuugi couldn't understand anything Sugoroku mentioned, bluntly at that.

Contemplating everything drove his teenaged mind crazy.

"No walks for me. If ever again." He sighed. Water sloshed across the basin, splashing onto the tiled floor.

Yuugi hated to admit it. The simple suggestion, off handedly forced onto his part, eased the pain. Who knew a salt water bath held such healing magic?

Grumbling under his breath, Yuugi twisted his toes, unaware of his trailing thoughts. Moments of observation, the teen found every single change of his body utterly amazing.

Since his entrance into this calming saltwater, Yuugi realized how much relief he felt merely enjoying himself, along with enjoying the relief from his apparent gills.

'Does this mean life as I know it ends and now moves towards life in a bathtub?'

Silently, Yuugi continued to think, ignoring the painful thoughts of the future plaguing his mind.

How little he knew of what was coming…

- - - - - - - - -

"I told him. I can't believe I did this. He's so confused."

"It's for the best. You and I both know Yuugi will need adjusting to this new change."

"I'm aware of this, Seto. I just want to keep the boy happy."

Seto leaned against the shop counter. "Sugoroku, I can't stay any longer. My magic isn't working properly today. Please keep Yuugi away from the Mutt. If Yami smells the Mutt's scent on Yuugi, all hell will break loose."

"Fine."

"Thank you." Seto walked out of the game shop, trailing down towards the beach. Quickly, he walked off, suddenly realizing he would soon fall victim to the great blonde wonder of Joey.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll be back soon, Yuugi. I left some salt water in the kitchen for you." Sugoroku stated keys in hand.

Yuugi's transformation had progressed. Apparently the sea-salt baths increased the boy's progression. Time held such importance. Yuugi couldn't believe how short his life felt as of late.

Turning into a merman… This statement felt raw, if not fake. Yuugi awaited the cameras, and a television host screaming 'Smile you're on Candid Camera.'

Although, this never occurred as life as a normal teenaged boy had ended. Well, for Yuugi that is. Sighing softly Yuugi propped his leg over the basin's edge, silently observing ever inch of his pale skin. Days had passed, lives changing constantly. Yuugi's pale legs glowed in the depths of early morning sunlight. Scales lined every inch of his skin, all except for his feet. From constant observation, the teen realized his tail would indeed form in the depths of pure amethyst.

Biting his bottom lip Yuugi stood up, shaking uneasily. Every movement held such great pain. Every ounce of pain fueled the boy's depth of despair. He pulled himself out of the tub, toes sliding across cold tile. Weight balanced, he proceeded through his daily rituals, (which now included three baths daily.) Along with the occasional glass of salt water.

Gritting his teeth, Yuugi dressed himself, soon finding his salt water as promised. However things weren't going as he had planned.

For days, Yuugi's heart pulled towards the ocean. Instincts took over, sending Yuugi's usually content personality into submission. Appetites changed, fish now added in daily amounts for consumption. Salt water and fish. This had become Yuugi's actual truth in his so-called transformation.

Sleep came, rarely lasting longer than an hour. In short, life became unbearable. Simply sitting in a bathtub 24/7 drove Yuugi nuts. Even now, he was alone. No one was visited anymore.

Sadly, Yuugi lay on his bed, legs itching persistently. Games held little interest and television covered nothing except the marathons of 'Crocodile Hunter Diaries.' Who knew how many episodes Steve Irwin had made before his sudden, tragic death. This upset Yuugi. With losing his idol of a Naturalist, he had lost humanity.

He gazed out the window, longingly gazing at the oceanic depths.

"Why the hell can I not be normal?"

Knowing he wouldn't receive a response, he grunted.

"Screw it, I'm going outside, like it or not."

- - - - - - - - -

"Aww come on, Money bags. Why can't ya stop actin' like a wet blanket?"

Seto leaned against the railing of the harbor, eyes narrowed. Joey had spotted him, interrogating him. "Because Mutt. I run a business and raise a twelve-year-old."

Honey eyes rolled in annoyance. "Dude Kaiba, Why did ya break up with Yuge'?" He turned around, hair blowing in the wind. "He never comes outside anymore and no longer acts like himself."

"Are you suggesting that I did this?"

"Hell yeah! Yuge' used at be normal until ya broke his heart."

Running a hand through his hair, Seto walked away, trench coat billowing behind. "Mutou and I have determined our parting. Our interests no longer hold any paths with one another." He paused, replying bluntly. "His heart belongs to another."

"What? Who's da lucky guy?"

The question remained unanswered, Joey fully abandoned by Seto.

'Things change quickly. What are Seto and Yuge' hiding?'

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it."

Every step, every sheer movement knives stabbed into pale skin. These actions repeated instantaneously . Becoming a being of water seriously ached. Sweat broke past the boy's spiky hair, flowing down his cheeks.

Sweat usually the cooling agent in a human's body, fought against Yuugi. Sweating profusely meant one thing: the body felt overheated. However, due to his scaly lower half, his body wasn't cooling down. Against better judgment, Yuugi limped across the boardwalk. Incognito to the human eye. A pair of sweatpants hung loosely from the hips, an oversized t-shirt tenting across his thin torso.

A sensation overcame Yuugi's body. Every step forced upon his body lead him further into heat.

"I'm not going to make it."

He pulled out his water bottle, taking a swig of it quickly. Eyes dilated, sweat continued its trek. Yuugi threw the bottle into a nearby trashcan. Feeling relief for the moment, the teen treaded across familiar territory. Bypassing debris, dodging weary stares of policemen, Yuugi entered his sanctuary. Although, only barely managing to collapse onto a familiar bench.

The Pier. Reconstruction began a week previously. Locals and tourists rejoiced upon this new form of knowledge.

Yuugi, however, didn't care. Merely dodging every type of law set by an authority didn't matter. He found happiness by basking in the glory of his pier.

Pulling himself up, Yuugi gazed out at the ocean. Exhaustion pulled at his eyes, begging for much needed rest. Yet, the boy couldn't help but asking himself a question.

"Why does my body ache so much? Why will it not stop?"

"Because you are transforming fully, Yuugi."

Startled, the teen pulled himself up. Eyes wide, bewildered. This voice, familiar in more ways than one. This voice was one who had haunted his dreams for months.

Skittishly, Yuugi gazed down into the water. Crimson eyes, softened in tone locked onto violet.

"Leave me alone, Yami."

'He remembers my name.'

Delighted from this new knowledge, the prince rested his arms onto a lone rock.

"When will you stop acting in such denial little violet?"

Twitching from endearment, the metamorphosis teen glared, pulling himself further onto the bench.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm worried about you, Yuugi." A smirk crossed the prince's features. "Plus I kept my word. We met again."

It bothered Yuugi terribly. This merman became infatuated with him. Merely staring into the man's crimson eyes sent Yuugi into memorization.

'Oh gods, to think I am becoming a merman like him. Life will suck so freaking badly.'

"So Yuugi, how are you feeling today?" Yami propped himself onto the rock's edge, tail resting in the water. "Any cravings for fish and saltwater?"

"N-No." 'Damn it, I might as well nod my head. He someone knows that I'm lying.'

"I beg to differ, little violet. You are suffering right now. You smell strongly of saltwater. As you are also wearing those things called pants. Face it, you are almost completely through the transformation."

The prince couldn't understand. Why had Yuugi become so stubborn? Was it because of his father's personality traits? Simply changing into his true form bothered Yuugi this much?

Shaking his head, water droplets flew across the ocean's surface. Yami scratched his arm, observing the object of his affections.

Gorgeous violet eyes. He had grown to love them. Yet Yuugi simply stared at him, curiosity evident in the boy's depths.

Softly, Yami motioned for Yuugi to come down, joining him in his last hours as a human. He wanted to claim Yuugi as his own. After all, the season of mating had fallen early this year.

Rolling his eyes, the nineteen-year-old frowned. "No. I am not getting into the ocean. I will savor every moment of humanity I have left."

"Yuugi this will keep you from pain. Transformation may seem simple, but it isn't. Without the ocean, you will die during the formation of your tail."

"I need to be in the ocean? Why should I submit to this bullshit? You've wanted nothing more than sex since you have met me."

Before Yami was able to argue with this statement, Yuugi's body hunched over, screams slipping from his throat. As he had feared, the transformation had hit the finale.

'Damn it, He should have listened to me. If he doesn't get into the ocean now, he will die.'

Yuugi screamed, clutching at his legs. Something began to wrap around his appendages, pants ripping seam by seam.

Purple scales covered his legs fully. By now his sweatpants had ripped away, revealing the remains of Yuugi's once slender legs. They had fused together. Scales formed around the fusion, sealing the line permanently.

Frightened beyond belief, he gasped breathing falling shallow.

During the metamorphosis, Yami could only sit back, screaming at his fiancé. "Yuugi get into the ocean now!"

"…."

Fearfully, the teen dragged himself off the bench, plummeting into the dark depths. Arms wrapped around his limp body, crushing him against a warm chest. Yami held onto his prize, careful of the boy's fully formed, weighed down tail.

Carefully he propelled themselves further into the ocean.

'Yuugi, wake up fro this exhaustion soon. Life as you know it has changed.'

Yuugi's eyes long ago closed. Toll of gaining his tail ate away. The new appendage was deadweight, falling against the other prince's own crimson tail.

"Hmm, better get rid of this shirt. You haven't a need for this item any longer."

Yuugi's white shirt danced through the ocean's calming waves, sinking into the sandy abyss.

Life had ended as a human, now beginning once again with a newly born merman.


	12. Truth

Beads of Tears

Chapter Twelve

- - - - - - - - -

Sugoroku hadn't been away for long. He felt something in the air. A sudden chill ran down his spine. Something wasn't right. He knew that change was occurring some where on the island.

The aged man felt torn in two. He lost his daughter nineteen years ago, if not longer than that. He lost her to the sea, just as he had gained his grandson. The sea was fickle. He could only imagine how the king of Atlantis reacted against his son's sudden disappearance hours after his birth. It wasn't surprising that he killed his wife in midst of his anger. Storms brought nothing but destruction.

Sighing softly, Sugoroku opened his door, throwing his bags onto the counter. He glanced to the side, realizing that the salt water was gone. Apparently Yuugi had come downstairs for it. A smile graced his lips, eyes dancing in elation. Could Yuugi possibly get away from his transformation?

Silently, he walked through the midst of his home, eying the bathroom with curiosity. The light was on, yet no one held occupancy in the room. Rolling his eyes at the towels and clothing on the floor, Sugoroku closed the door.

Teenagers never changed. Nothing mattered to them other than satisfying that bout of hormones pulsing through their bodies. Their rooms lay in absolute chaos, clothing littering the floors. Yuugi was the same. No matter the hybrid cross he faced from his species differences between parents. A teenager simply held the same traits.

'It's quiet. That's not normal for Yuugi. He's usually whining from irritation right now.'

Concerned, the old man walked down the hall, opening the door to his grandson's room. Against better judgment on his part, he did this. After finding Yuugi in an 'intense' situation with Seto, he had bought the teen a lock for his door. Yet, right now didn't appeal to this selected rule.

Cocking his head to the side, Sugoroku found himself in worry. The room was distinctive in an array of gaming posters and video game systems. Yuugi's room, stood out. Something was missing. Yuugi was missing.

"Where the heck is he?"

"Yuugi?! Where are you?"

He shouted five times, awaiting some sort of response from his grandson. But, it never came. Silence flooded through the game shop, scaring Sugoroku further. Yuugi never ignored him, no matter what situation rose in the past.

'This isn't like him. I don't think he would suddenly disappear.'

Walking further into the room, he tossed a set of clothes to the side, spying the glass he had placed salt water in. Yuugi hadn't left long ago. The glass sat empty on a desk, glimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

"I guess I'll have to figure this out myself."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami glided through the oceanic doors of the palace, clutching the comatose merboy carefully. Gently he swam side to side, roaming the corridors of his residency. Yuugi's weight was light. The teen never felt heavy nor weighed down. He was perfect, perfect in the eyes of his fiancé'.

So much, and so little had changed in a matter of hours. The one he loved had become what he wanted. Yuugi was now his, like it or not.

With the kick of his fins, Yami found himself in his chambers, carefully placing Yuugi onto his sea sponge bed. A smile surfaced merely from seeing the unconscious boy's tail flutter with the ocean's natural current.

'He's gorgeous. How am I able to have such a desirable treasure?'

Although, his thoughts instantly fell into the depths of hell as a loud knock echoed through the prince's chamber, followed by a baritone voice.

"Yami, open the door now. I know for a fact that you have Yuugi in there."

Cringing from the mere statement, the prince frowned in defeat. He let his father in, pout forming instantly upon his usually stoic face.

Triton swam inwards, gazing at the comatose boy. An odd glint formed in his eyes, one of an approving parent. Apparently, Triton found this newly formed merboy suitable for his son.

"Yami, how long has he been in this form?"

He shrugged sheepishly in response. "Give or take thirty minutes."

Yami wasn't a keeper of time. He couldn't rely on anything other than the sun for his span of time calculation. Merely attending meetings with his father sent him into hysterics. Being an hour late wasn't uncommon for his standards.

"So he has been this way for a short time?"

"Yes. He passed out and fell into the water during his transformation."

A nod occurred. The king seemed satisfied for the mission being completed. Yet, he knew that Poseidon himself hadn't any clue of his son's sudden transformation. Nor did he realize that Yuugi had already returned to the ocean. Or had he?

"Keep watch over him. We cannot afford to lose the treaty. Yuugi is the only think keeping our kingdoms united."

Silently the king exited the room, leaving the prince to his own thoughts. Yami couldn't handle these thoughts his father held over Yuugi. The boy meant more than saving the kingdoms. He held a heart of pure light, something that the sea needed. Yuugi wasn't a peace offering; he was the sanity of Yami himself.

'Yuugi isn't the answer to this. Simply keeping Poseidon and his son happy are all that matters.'

He gazed down at Yuugi, taking in his breathtaking cherubic face.

'So angelic… You are definitely the treasure of our kingdoms.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Poseidon sat idly in his throne, tail swishing violently side to side. His patience wore thin, face contorted in anger. Yuugi held the responsibility for these emotions. He wanted the boy home where he actually belonged. Not in the forsaken world of mortals.

'His mother hadn't taken this long. Yet, he defies all laws of my order. How can my own son run off and live with those disgusting air breathers?'

On cue, regal presence entered the room. In all of his glory, Triton lazily sat in his throne, ignoring the grunts of his fellow ruler.

Simply hearing the grunt made the elder king roll his eyes. 'Why must he be so impatient?'

Silence fell quickly, replaced with chatter amongst the lines of Yuugi.

"Well? What does your son have to say about my Yuugi?"

"…."

"Is he close? Have his scales appeared yet?"

".……"

"Will you answer me Triton? I want to know how my son is progressing!"

'Stupid man…' Triton thought, turning his attention onto the stubborn Atlantian king. "Yami brought him here. Yuugi transformed less than an hour ago."

Elation flashed through Poseidon's eyes. Pride welled in his heart. His son, the heir to Atlantis had returned.

"I will see to his progression."

"My friend, I wouldn't do that."

"Why not? He is my son; I wish to check on him."

"He's unconscious."

"Still?"

Crimson eyes met amethyst. "Yes, Yami is caring for him."

Defeated, Poseidon fell into his throne, arms crossed indignantly. "Fine. However, I will see to him when he awakens."

"Fine."

Kings held interesting confrontations with one another. Triton and Poseidon held the same such bond. Simply conversing with one another held a rare yet playful banter. Two kings bound together by a treaty.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yuugi?!"

Nothing.

Sugoroku searched every square inch of his home, desperately in search of his grandson to no avail. Nothing had shown up. Nothing holding any trace of the teen could be found.

"Where is he?"

From knowledge concerning the past few days, Sugoroku dealt with Yuugi's immobility. Every inch of the boy's legs held small amethyst scales. Pain shot through him with every step, matching the equivalency of knives piercing his sensitive skin.

Shuddering at the thought, the aged man collapsed onto the couch, frustrated with his situation. Yuugi never disappeared anymore. Not after his loss at sea previously. The teen held a grudge against the ocean, weary of its mere presence.

Somehow the nineteen-year-old dodged any insecurity he held. Every inch of the island contained some connection with the ocean. Just as merpeople held a connection with the island's native folk legends. Yuugi couldn't run from his ancestry. Yuugi couldn't run. No matter the fear he belonged to the island and the ocean.

'The ocean yearns for him. His heart holds an unconscious love for the salty depths. He cannot escape it.' He closed his eyes, massaging his temples when it finally clicked. Seconds later, the old man found himself in a fiery, running out of the apartment.

"No, he couldn't have given in. The heart couldn't have lured him away from the house."

He ran, quite fast for his age. All he wanted was Yuugi. His grandson. The last heir of his family.

Dodging random ogling tourists, Sugoroku found himself in front of the pier. His eyes widened in realization. Clumsily, he dodged the caution tape, eying a pair of torn pants. He recognized them instantly. "Yuugi…"

Emotion took toll upon his worn body, causing him to collapse. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He held the tattered cloth in his hands, fighting the urge to scream.

"He's gone… I'm alone…"

Everything he had suffered from years before resurfaced. A depression once held back by the charismatic smile, a light-hearted voice and vibrant violet eyes. His only claim to live on had disappeared. Poseidon had taken another member of his family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi opened his eyes, wincing. His body ached in places he never imagined. Yet, an odd sense of relief flooded through his body. Something had changed. He gazed around the room holding him. He gathered his composure, eying everything in his peripheral vision. Nothing appealed to him. Yuugi never found rooms or fancy furniture gorgeous. This room, one of oceanic beauty held nothing but distaste.

'Marine style décor… This isn't appealing, not in the least.' He narrowed his eyes, scanning through the contents of the room. Yet his attention fell upon himself as he noticed a sudden change in appearance.

"No… fucking… way…" A bright violet tale glistened against the sponge bed he laid on. Sunlight danced across every scale, increasing the teen's curiosity and shock.

"I'm actually a -"

"You're a merman, Yuugi. You always have been."

Startled, the teen gazed through the room, meeting a figure of udder amazement.

"Seto…"

Seto leaned against the doorframe of the prince's room. A vivid cobalt tail slinked behind him, moving with the natural current of the ocean's majesty.

"I see that you remember me." He slipped further into the room, purring at Yuugi's frightened stance. He eyed the smaller merman closely, sinking onto the vacant side of the sea sponge bed.

Violet met cobalt. Old chemistry between long time lovers had surfaced. Yuugi's heart jumped, beating quickly. Seto held such grace, the same he had long ago. Words couldn't describe this silent moment. It wasn't a wonder as to how Yuugi hadn't fallen for this man in the first place.

"Seto, how are you like this? How in the world am I like this?"

Seto sighed, leaning his weight on his arms. The man gazed down at Yuugi, simply thinking of a response as he finally spoke. "You have always been a merman Yuugi. You are the son of the great sea king. I was sent to the surface world in order to protect you while you lived as a human. Yet, we fell for one another."

Yuugi sat up, taking in the newest information. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The information overwhelmed his mind. "Why did it take me this long to become a merman?"

"Because, you had fulfilled the beginning of your transformation, Yuugi." Yuugi looked as if he were to protest, however, Seto held up his hand. "Think back. Everything that has occurred triggered a reaction in your genetics for transformation, Yuugi. Falling into the ocean, meeting Yami, and of course, your father. All of these events led to the formation of your tail."

Yuugi fell back against the sponge bed, eyes wide. How did Yami connect with all of this? Why did it fall all onto this merman once again?

"What does Yami have to do with this?"

A smirk formed across Seto's face as he pulled himself off the bed. "Everything. I was sure he had told you by now, Yuugi." He swam towards the door. "Yami is the prince of Atlantica. You and he are bound by a treaty. Soon enough you both will be married."

"WHAT?!"

"In layman's terms, Yami is your fiancé."


	13. Possession

Beads of Tears

Chapter Thirteen

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm engaged to that perverted drama queen?"

"Yes."

Yuugi couldn't understand the ways of marriage in the species of merpeople. Of course, he didn't want to understand why he was suddenly engaged to a prince.

"Do I have a say in this? I don't want to marry him."

"You haven't a choice, Yuugi. You and my cousin have been engaged since the day of your birth."

Yuugi fell back onto the spongy bed, tail whipping against the spongy material. Seto intervened with every one of his questions. Yet, this still didn't matter; all it did was irritate him beyond hell.

"I'm not engaged to anyone! You can't force me to marry some perverted, scrawny merman prince!"

Seto rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples silently. He was used to Yuugi's rare outbursts, especially after causing two or three in the past. As he opened his mouth to speak, the door opened, revealing an overly annoyed prince.

Yami swam into his chamber; arms crossed indignantly, eyes narrowed.

"Since when did I become such a topic of discussion?" He turned towards Yuugi, eyes softening slightly.

"I'm not scrawny, little violet. I find it amusing of how much denial you hold against our engagement."

"I don't know you, Yami. Hell you dragged me into the aquatic world. Seto knows me better than you ever have or will."

If looks could kill Yami would have slaughtered Seto. All attention fell from Yuugi, instantly subsiding upon a smirking Seto.

"You did more than protect him, didn't you?" His voice grew louder. "His grandfather kept you there in terms of protection. But you betrayed me, didn't you?"

For once, Seto showed a sense of emotion. He turned towards the prince, eyes dark. "Keeping him happy lead us to a relationship. Yuugi and I dated for three years." Seto gazed down at the sandy floor. "This was kept from everyone, even the kings themselves. No one knew that Yuugi was alive other than me and his grandfather."

Yami slouched in stance, eyes widening. He had taken in so much information. However, he felt obligated in questioning his fiancé'.

"You and Seto had a relationship." He paused for a second, voice failing him. "Did you love him?"

All eyes fell upon the smallest merboy. Yuugi fidgeted uncomfortably. The nineteen-year-old hated attention and direct questioning. His attention fell on his glimmering tail. Every intricate detail of his scaly appendage mesmerized him. Quietly, he lifted his head, golden bangs covering his facial features.

"Yes. I loved Seto at one point in my heart. I never felt connected to him or happy. Our relationship balanced itself fully on emotion."

Before Yuugi could continue, Seto left the room, ignoring every aspect of the conversation.

Yet, Yami seemed unfazed. He sat upon the spongy bed, ignoring the surprised eep from his little violet.

"I'll make you scream for my love, little violet. You and I are meant to be."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Joey was worried. The blond hadn't heard from his best friend in a week. Usually he and his little buddy hung out. This had always been the same since their early childhood. It wasn't a wonder why Joey found this silent treatment odd. Yuugi never acted this way.

"Man I gotta figure out what's going on with Yuge'."

Joey couldn't contain himself from worry. Yuugi's sudden absence scared him. He couldn't imagine life without his little buddy. Running a hand through his hair, the blond casually walked into the Mutou family game shop, eyes lit in determination.

He stood silently, door closing behind him. A bell tingled in toll, announcing his appearance to the store owner.

A rustling behind the counter caught his attention. Sugoroku peered over the counter, eyes dull in comparison to his usual vibrant violet eyes.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" He questioned, surprised slightly.

"I came in to check on ya and Yuge'. He hasn't called me in over a week."

The aged man shook his head, eyes locked onto the floor. Everything of his grandson had taken its toll on him. Nothing mattered anymore.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, Gramps?"

Sugoroku shook his head. Thinking of his grandson's disappearance worried and depressed him further. He already suffered from a broken heart. He didn't need another case of emotional damage.

"What happened to him?"

"He left, Joey. Yuugi has finally found his place in this world."

Joey, denser than a fence post, leaned against the glass counter. "What da hell are ya talkin' about?"

The boy didn't understand. It wasn't a wonder as to why he had been chosen as Yuugi's best friend.

"Yuugi became a merman. He finally found out the truth of his past and of course, his destiny."

Silence took form. Joey didn't say anything, fully immersed into every word spoken by the old man. His eyes grew bright in intensity, causing Sugoroku's attention to fall upon them.

Joey's eyes glowed mysterious. The usual honey-eye-color had shifted, revealing little of the iris. Something flashed through each orb, sending the man into a ray of confusion and curiosity.

'I can't believe it.' Sugoroku thought, pulling himself from behind the counter. He approached the boy, carefully and silently. He couldn't risk startling the younger male.

"The seal has broken. Your memories have awakened, Joey. Return to the ocean."

Nodding obediently, the blond exited the game shop. His face remained blank, void of emotion. He walked across the boardwalk, dodging construction workers. Wordlessly, he leaned against the pier's rotten wood fence. Quickly he jumped off the pier, diving into the mystical ocean.

A tail flashed briefly, sunlight dancing upon turquoise scales.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Movement under the sea came natural to any marine creature. Yuugi's body instinctively held every piece of knowledge in the art of movement. His tail had been new, yet his body adapted instantly. Swimming and movement with a merman tail came easy.

Smiling softly, Yami leaned against a coral banister, observing his fiancé.' Simply observing Yuugi excited Yami. Yuugi's unsure smile sent admiration flowing into the elder prince's heart. The younger prince caught on quickly. Every fluid motion of his swimming capability held grace. Yet, Yuugi naturally held grace.

Smiling once more, Yami left his perch, joining Yuugi in midst of his playful practice.

He swished his tail, eyes dancing in amusement. Yuugi, despite fear of his new appendage, smiled. The small boy loved how light reflected across his amethyst scales.

His mirth subsided, suddenly non-existent. Yami approached, a smirk gracing his stern features. Something would happen, especially with the perverted Atlantian prince hovering about.

Yuugi observed the merman's every movement. Every fluid movement sent chills coursing through his small body. Yami had awakened desires he had long ago experienced. Well, not that he would ever admit that.

"You have learned quickly, little violet."

"Don't call me that."

'Heh, a response. Finally he gives some sort of reaction.'

"But I must. You are simply to graceful and beautiful, little violet."

"What do you want, Yami?"

"To bask in your beauty."

Rolling his eyes, irritated, Yuugi turned to the side, tail moving side to side.

"Shut up you pervert. I'm not marrying you."

"Oh yes, you are."

"So seriously, why are you here?"

'He wants to change the subject, eh? Two can play at this game.'

"Your father wants to see you."

"No."

He wasn't falling for the prince's trap. He already hated living in the ocean, surrounded by fish and other marine life. Fish weren't something he could get along with. Yet, he knew that he had to do this. His father ruled the entire kingdom, minus Atlantica. Against his desires, the boy simply wanted to ignore the man.

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't want to see him. I've just barely figured out how to swim correctly. I don't need a lecture on how to live my life married to you."

Ouch. The tone frightened Yami. His smile faded, a frown instantly replacing it. With a loud regretful sigh, he swam towards Yuugi, gently heaving the boy over his shoulder.

An irritated cry echoed through the room. Yuugi grunted in annoyance. He hated this current position. He didn't like being treated as if he were a sack of potatoes.

Grunting in defeat, Yuugi laid his head back, ignoring the baritone chuckle from Yami.

He wouldn't let the man control him. No matter how attractive he was.

- - - - - - - - - -

"If you don't put me down now, I will bite you."

Yuugi, naïve at how perverted the other was, smiled in satisfaction. He had finally found his weapon against the elder man.

"You'd bite me, huh?" A grin spread across his face. "I think I like this side of you, little violet. I didn't think you held any kinky thoughts."

"You can make anything sound perverted, can't you?" Yuugi questioned, looking down at the backside of Yami. Hey, he couldn't help it, what would YOU stare at when thrown over someone's shoulder?

"Quite accurate you are little violet. I can make anything perverted and keep my pride and confidence."

"You're hopeless."

"Apparently, I'm not. I have you in my arms right now, and you're enjoying the 'free show' of my backside."

A blush crept upon Yuugi's face. How did the man read him so well? It was ridiculous. He couldn't get away with anything. It seemed that the Atlantian prince read his mind. Wait…

Read his mind?

"How the hell are you figuring out every little thing I do and think of?"

"It's my ability. I'm not a typical merman you know." Yuugi opened his mouth, close to protesting. Yet, Yami bet him to the punch. "I am telepathic."

"Uh… Care to rephrase that for a common mind over here?"

"I can speak into other's minds and read their thoughts." He gently placed Yuugi down onto the sand below him, smirking. "It's a skill that has helped me in the long run."

"I see. Does anyone else have that ability?"

"My mother did…" He spoke softly, eyes leaving Yuugi's form. He gazed to the side, falling silent. Apparently his power held a touchy subject with the past.

Finding the sad tone of his fiancé, Yuugi gently reached out, taking a hold of the larger male's wrist. A soft smile graced his lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's fine. You didn't know…"

Taking the hint, Yuugi pulled himself from the sandy floor, taking in the scenery of palace. Just as every other room in the palace it held sandy floors. Yet multicolored coral lined every inch of the walls, sunlight glimmering across its shiny texture. Two chairs sat amongst the epicenter. Each appeared to hold intricate detail fit for any royalty. Sea glass lined the sides, sparkling brightly. Small pieces of broken ruby held appearance within the heart of the chairs. These weren't any ordinary seats. These were thrones.

Eyes wide, Yuugi simply stared in awe, speechless. Everything about these skillfully crafted thrones brought nothing but amazement in the eyes of the ocean's newest prince. He couldn't believe such gorgeous pieces of furniture existed.

Yami smiled, gently wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. He carefully guided Yuugi towards the thrones, nuzzling his face into Yuugi's collar bone.

A blush crept quickly on his face. Every sensual touch brought pleasure. Yuugi bit his bottom lip, holding the need to moan. His face, beet red, eyes closed in satisfying pleasure. For once, he didn't object Yami's touch.

Smirking into the boy's neck, Yami nipped playfully at the exposed throat. He brought his lips around the pale skin, sucking softly.

A tremor coursed through Yuugi, mind hazed from the pleasurable touch. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the merprince, mouth opening slightly.

"Mmm."

Yami continued to attack the soft skin, pulling away, he grinned, taking in the large hickey he had created.

He nuzzled his cheek against Yuugi's, kissing the boy on the forehead.

"Now, no one will take you from me. You're mine."

Hearing this, Yuugi opened his eyes, fog slipping from his mind. Everything that had occurred coursed through his brain. He narrowed his eyes, a pout forming upon his face instantly.

"You pervert. Why must you ruin everything?"

"I'd say that they are getting along just fine, my friend."

A voice broke through the silence, scaring the hell out of the two princes.

Eyes of violet and ruby widened, falling upon the two kings of the ocean's majesty.

"I agree it seems that they have taken to one another quite quickly. If this is how they act now, picture the night of their bonding ceremony."

Yuugi leaned against Yami, mouthing 'Why me.'

'Why is it that everyone I meet is perverted?'

He never thought of how it would end up in the future. All the boy knew was that he would find revenge upon the man who claimed to own him.


	14. Reassurance

Beads of Tears

Chapter Fourteen

- - - - -

Sunlight danced across the water's surface reflecting down upon Atlantis. The kingdom itself held nothing of life this early. No one awoke before the sun's rising. Normally, inhabitants of the ocean awoke shortly after the rising of the sun. It wasn't a surprise in the castle as well.

Deep within the heart of the castle, servants bustled in the kitchens, preparing breakfast for the royal family. They worked quickly, preparing the finest selection of foods available. However, the consumers of this feast had yet to rise for the day.

Yuugi lay curled on his side, tail brushing against the spongy mattress. Golden bangs fell into his face, covering the innocent face Yami loved more than life itself. Days passed since the run in with both of their parents. Yet, Yuugi felt exhausted. Everyday he was forced into attending lessons in the art of impressing one's mate. To say the least, everything held disturbing imagery and rules. It wasn't surprising how weird the customs of merpeople truly were.

In Atlantian customs, the youngest person in a marriage held the position of lesser responsibility. In other words, the youngest held the position of a woman in this new life. Being the case, Yuugi held such responsibility as the lesser of the two. His life would require little in the fields of royalty. All he would require is keeping his husband happy and well nourished.

Even in his sleep, Yuugi showed signs of stress. Dark circles hung under his large eyes. Hours and hours of planning for the 'bonding ceremony' held great depth in discussion. Everything needed a plan, even the color of their ceremonial necklaces.

Beyond thoughts of their joining, Yuugi found himself enthralled with a perverted prince. Yami couldn't help his raging hormones. He simply loved the boy beyond belief. He even took accustom to endearing Yuugi with a pet name. The prince endowed his love interest with a name from his own native tongue. Yuugi became known as Yami's 'aibou.' The term held numerous meanings, but for many it held the symbolism of a lifetime mate.

The kings found this advancement in the boys' relationship pleasing. Both men wondered if Yuugi would ever give into the other's advances. Yami proved his interest vocally and physically in body language. Yuugi never responded to his fiancé's obvious seduction. It would take more than wooing Yuugi as a young mermaid. The teen grew up in the mortal world. Everything held different meanings to the new merprince. He barely knew anything beyond natural instinct in movements of his tail, and respect for Yami.

Turning in his light slumber, Yuugi found himself ground to the bed. Violet eyes opened, blurry to the aquatic world. The young merprince found his current position intriguing. Something held him in place.

'What the hell is going on?'

He cast his head to the side, spying the cause of his dilemma. Rolling his eyes in annoyance the boy snorted.

A lone arm wrapped itself around his lithe waist, pinning him in place. Yami somehow during the night curled himself around Yuugi's thin body, tail wrapped around the smaller's. His face rested in the crook of Yuugi's left shoulder, tricolor hair swaying in the slow current.

'How does he get me into these situations?'

Against better judgment, Yuugi laid there, awaiting the other's consciousness into the early morning. The nineteen-year-old wished for a day without reprimanding. Yami always sighed if Yuugi woke up without him and began his day alone. Apparently they were glued at the hip.

Sunlight sparkled across Yuugi's exposed tail, scales shining brightly. Today marked an important day. The bonding ceremony was near. In two days, Yami and Yuugi would become the Kings of Atlantis and Atlantica.

Creatures from all over the kingdom would attend, mesmerized by this historical event. For the first time in three centuries, Atlantis and Atlantica would end their eon-long disputes.

Merely joining in a ritual of love and royalty brought happiness to all. However, Yuugi couldn't find any ease with this settlement. Something felt amiss.

Sighing under his breath, the prince rested his head against the elder male. Freedom would eventually find its presence for Yuugi. Patience truly was a virtue.

Not long after his dazed wakening, ruby eyes opened. Yami awoke slowly, drawing in a shaky breath. Bubbles fled from his mouth, disappearing quickly as they appeared. He felt refreshed from the previous day's activities. Triton forced proper etiquette tutorials upon the oldest prince. Apparently the handsome teen of Atlantian beauty wasn't perfect.

Yawning widely, he gazed down, meeting a set of violet eyes. Familiar weight from his beloved partner rested lightly against his tanned chest. His heart raced, hormones pulsing rapidly. A mere stare into indescribable violet eyes sent Yami's hormone's over the edge.

Blond bangs fell into his angled face, eyes peeking through distorted viewing. Yuugi shook his head, amused with his fiancé's antics.

"I was wondering when the great prince of Atlantica would rise for the day. I thought something had happened."

"I merely dreamed of our first night together…" he paused. "I see ourselves enjoying the first day of our bonded lives. Our first night together engaged in raw emotion and passion."

A blush crept upon Yuugi's face. No matter his age, the teen simply found anything of perverted nature embarrassing. Of course, this was also a favorite expression of his fiancé.

Yami nuzzled his face in the crook of his aibou's shoulder. He felt connected to this boy. It wasn't surprising that Yuugi secretly felt the same.

"Stop that. You must show proper respect and etiquette when addressing the being of your every desire."

At this statement, Yami pulled himself up, arms falling from Yuugi's small form.

'Finally, I'm free.'

Smiling softly, Yuugi pulled himself off the bed, stretching his numb tail. Sleeping on a sponge threw his tail out of alignment.

'I'm still foreign to the life of a marine creature.' He gazed down at his tail, smile failing him. 'I'm such a newbie. I don't think I will ever understand how to live in this world.'

A knock broke the romantic trance, sending both mermen into reality.

Groaning from the loss of warmth, Yami yelled. "Yes?"

A voice crept through the coral supported door.

"The kings call for you both. Hurry to the throne room at once."

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

When the conversation ended, the elder merman ran a hand through his hair. "Today is going to be very interesting.

- - - - - - - - - -

Schools of Garibaldi fled from Atlantis, frenzied. Usually quiet and friendly, the tangerine-colored creatures struck a complete 180 in temperance. Something in the waters led to this. A rare feeling of uneasiness crept through calm waters. On no account had anything strange occurred in Atlantis since the loss of the Atlantian prince nineteen years before.

Apprehensively, the schools of Garibaldi reeled away from the Kingdom, fleeing from oceanic life as they knew it. A flash of gold and aquamarine light flashed through the depths, a tail following suit.

A new threat entered the world of merfolk and marine life alike.

- - - - - - -

The trek shouldn't have been a chore, or a command. Yuugi and his fiancé swam through the palace silently. Tension bore heavily upon the pair. Ever since their summoning earlier this morning, neither teen felt confident in their usual ambitions. Even if Triton and Poseidon were their respectable fathers they still feared the unusual summoning.

Nervously, both heirs swam side by side, ignoring everything around them. Yuugi, fidgeted uneasily. Fear coursed through his veins. Life changed drastically in little time. Barely finding out that he was royalty and a merman in the same day along with meeting a man named his fiancé since birth. Yuugi couldn't find this situation any different. Mysterious things occurred daily. This was the light of his new life.

Sighing softly, Yuugi leaned against Yami, face resting against a broad shoulder. The touch sent excitement through the elder prince's mind. Fiery crimson eyes bore into violet. A simple affectionate touch reassured the couple. Against the thought of an arranged marriage, Yuugi simply found living in denial depressing. His beliefs remained padlocked in his heart. For the good of his future kingdom, the prince relayed his thoughts, allowing simple gestures towards his future husband.

Soft lips pressed against his cheek. A set of bronze hands spooned his slim body closer. Reassurance brought a blush upon pale cherubic cheeks. Atlantica's prince held Atlantis's prince upon a pedestal. Life simply held greater meaning with this little one in hand. Every ounce of love mustered for this prince fell naturally. Yami endured the thoughts of his other's negative aspects upon the subject of their arranged marriage.

Beyond his knowledge, beyond his strategic thought, he knew this would work. It wasn't just for his happiness. It was for the good of the kingdom. For once in nineteen years the sister kingdoms could find peace.

Pulling his attention towards reality, Yami ushered himself and Yuugi into the throne room, bypassing a set of annoyed guards. Rolling his eyes at their agitation, Yami pressed forward, drawing Yuugi away from his shoulder. Reluctantly, both teens directed themselves in front of their respectable fathers.

Both kings sat stiffly in their thrones. Twin gazes of worry fell upon their faces. Crimson and violet eyes narrowed upon the two princes.

Breaking the ice, Poseidon spoke first. "Are you aware of your actions caused for your presence today?"

Yami and Yuugi exchanged blank stares, shrugging sheepishly. "No, we aren't."

"You certainly are able to keep your hormones raging. If it wasn't forbidden, I believe that you would have stolen my son's innocence by now."

Triton cleared his throat, ending the conversation. "Poseidon, this isn't getting us anywhere." He turned towards the boys. "Neither of these teens is aware of the warning faced in their joining."

"How are you certain, Triton? With Yuugi's joining in our Kingdoms, people have rebelled, just as the mentioning of a joined kingdom has."

During the conversation, Yuugi and Yami blinked. Their fathers appeared worried. One of them believed that something held great danger with the arranged marriage.

Shaking his head in agitation, Triton silenced the bickering Poseidon. It wasn't a wonder why his son had inherited his stubborn nature.

"Someone has infiltrated our kingdom."

Silence took over. A hazed cloud of complete silence ended everything. Infiltration held fearful meaning in the minds of merpeople.

"But how can this be possible?" Yami questioned, voice failing. Never in his twenty years of life had this occurred.

No reply came, leaving the prince frightened. Yuugi raised a brow, completely oblivious to the fear his fiancé held.

"The Garibaldi fled. Something has drawn them away from their habitat." Triton paused. "A merman has returned from the depths of exile."

Yuugi took in the information, eyes wide in concern. 'A merman was forced into exile?'

Before anyone had a chance of replying, the king's spoke softly, voices failing. "Be on your guard, boys. This threat could lead to another outbreak of war."

Gulping, both mermen nodded, exiting the throne room quickly.

Worry ate away at Yami's heart. He felt frightened. In a shaky, unsettling voice he turned towards Yuugi.

"No matter what happens, I am never letting this war draw us apart."

For once, Yuugi nodded, pulling the other into a tight embrace. Nothing romantic or sensual held the properties of this hug. Simple reassurance brought both heirs' comfort.

Yuugi leaned his head against Yami's shoulder, whispering. "No matter what happens, we will stop this threat before anything boils over."

"I hope you're right, aibou."

'I hope I am too.'


	15. My World

Beads of Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

Chapter 15

- - - -

The days passed quickly as the bonding ceremony drew nearer. Security increased, leaving the princes in need of privacy. Safety drew away Yami's subtle seductive advances and Yuugi's obliviousness to hell.

There simply wasn't any time for freedom and expression of their usual antics. As their day loomed closer, fear ebbed painfully at Yuugi's conscience. His desires had fallen onto the backburner as he took control of what was right for the kingdoms.

Marriage held commitment. This wasn't something Yuugi planned on enduring at the young age of nineteen. Everything he dreamed of had disintegrated. Acquiring an Associate's degree in the arts, and transferring further to become a world renowned artist fell. Dream after dream spirited away as his transformation and life progressed. His life fell apart the moment he heard soothing voices in his head, the ocean lulling him into its aquatic embrace. A child of land and the sea, a life double led life that sent his sanity over the edge. Yuugi realized for the first time in his life how insane and intriguing his days became. Who would have believed that a myth from an angler's tale actually existed?

Avalon's tourist grabbing myth actually existed. Beings of the sea lived peacefully away from the boundaries of 'land walkers' as Atlantians entitled. Yet, even with the fact of Yuugi's mother set in stone, he couldn't understand how his father had gotten past the laws of human contact.

Every law held depth. He endured grueling hours of learning politics and laws of both Atlantis and Atlantica. Even with their references as 'Sister Kingdoms' both cities held their own set of rules, traditions, and laws. Many included contact with humans or surfacing in the presence of a mortal.

The laws worried Yuugi to no end. He wanted to know how his father met his mother, a mortal from Avalon. As king he couldn't break his own ruling. Even if he held the authority to do so, rulers must acquire a standing of their own ground rules.

'How did my father defy the laws of his Kingdom?'

Numerous questions floated through his mind, causing more confusion than necessary. Every rule held a purpose. What had caused complete hatred amongst both humans and merpeople alike?

This was what he wanted to know. Even if he had to pull himself away from the warm embrace of the sponge bed and comforting arms encircling his waist.

Lazily his eyes drifted open, taking in the dark room surrounding him. Light hadn't shone yet, meaning that the sun had yet to rise. Sleep didn't comfort his hazed mind or the strong arms of his fiancé. Grumbling, Yuugi pulled himself away from Yami. He stretched, back arching as the kinks from his restless night disappeared. Beyond anything, Yuugi felt obligated to find a day of peace. He longed for Avalon. His family and close friends lived there. Joey, Grandpa, Anzu. All of whom he had known since childhood walked land, leaving a boundary between himself and his family. Desire for a day on his island took form, a yearning following suit. Responsibilities no longer mattered. Longing desire for his human life returned.

With his hazed mind functioning properly after hours of restless sleep, Yuugi swam out of the bed, ignoring the rustling of his bedmate. Relieved for the moment, the teen swam silently through the corridors, dodging the watchful gaze of palace guards. He simply wanted to extract himself from this life momentarily. He wanted to see his grandfather and Joey.

Shaking his head, the merman exited the palace grounds, swimming quickly as his body mustered. His tail propelled against the salt-water, bringing himself towards the surface. Defying the pressure of the ocean's pull, Yuugi broke the surface. Sunlight danced across his pale skin, hair springing to life as water droplets fell from his face. For the first time in three months, Yuugi peered at his homeland, a smile gracing his lips.

For once in his life, something felt like home. His body moved on instinct, tail concealed beneath the aqua-marine water. He continued his trek, hiding behind yachts and empty fishing boats.

The pier entered his perspective, no longer broken from the wrath of his father's temper. In all of its former glory the pier held nothing of its wrecked appearance. It was almost as if nothing occurred.

Silently he crept forward, resting against the edge of a buoy. Seagulls chirped merrily, diving into the ocean with inhumane speed. Pelicans flapped by, fish dangling from their bag-shaped beaks.

It seemed that the native oceanic birds started their hunt early, avoiding the hours of tourist appearances.

The island, deserted. No soul walked across the white beaches, or the pier. Boats floated against the current, empty. Something wasn't right. The island held a minimal number of inhabitants. Why wasn't anyone walking across the land? Why weren't anglers departing to find their catches of the day?

He cocked his head to the side, observing the pier further. Everything remained the same. The rental shack, the fish and chips restaurant, scuba diving tours… Everything remained as if he never existed.

He spoke softly, body rigid. "What happened here?"

- - - - - - -

Yami turned in his sleep, arm griped tightly around a spongy pillow. He grunted, turning to spoon himself against the item. Feeling no heat from where his mate supposedly slept, the prince stirred. Slowly his eyes opened, instantly searching upon the loss of heat from the left side of his bed.

Confusion flashed through his sleep hazed mind. Where was his beloved? He shook his head, pulling himself into a sitting position.

For a mere moment, he took in the interior of his room, finding it completely intact. There couldn't have been a struggle to get his aibou. He would have heard the intruder and his lover's pleas.

'What happened to Yuugi? Where the hell is he?'

Concern ebbed painfully at his heart. He was soon to rule an entire kingdom. What good did he hold if he couldn't protect his fiancé?

"That's it. Something isn't right in this picture."

Quickly he pulled himself from the confines of his room, dashing through the halls quickly. Bubbles flitted in his wake, showing his determination and concern.

'I have to find him, that exiled merman is possibly lurking the palace walls.'

- - - - - - - - -

'This isn't right. How could this have changed so much?'

Seeing the oceanic city he loved brought joy to his heart. However, seeing the pier in full repair made his wellbeing uneasy. It wasn't possible for that kind of construction to finish in less than three months. Not when Poseidon's rage attacked the city in attempts of capturing his heir.

Leaning his arms on the rock, Yuugi swished his tail through the water, studying the remainder of the island. Everything seemed in order. Tourist boats lined the docks, awaiting departure to Balboa port.

'Nothing has changed.'

No matter the realization, Yuugi couldn't bring himself to believe that any of this had occurred. Only months before he lived on this island, adjoined with his grandfather and best friend, Joey.

The memories he endured flooded through his memory. Everything he had lived through. Years spent fearful of the ocean, years spent enjoying the simple tactics of a children's card game.

Sighing under his breath, the teen spoke softly.

"It's almost as if I never existed."

"You don't."

Violet eyes widened, taking in complete surprise.

A voice crept in, shaking his very being. Fear coursed through his veins, body frozen. He was caught red-handed by the one person who loved him greatly.

"Don't try and play shy, Yuugi. I want the meaning of this!"

Annoyed, the prince turned to the side, staring at his fiancé. Yami had his arms crossed, ruby eyes narrowed in plain irritation.

"I wanted to see my home."

"That isn't your home, Yuugi. You live in Atlantis with me."

"You're wrong. Avalon will always be my home. No matter where I was born or where I currently live."

"Aibou, please… You had me worried. I woke up hours ago with nothing but worry for you. I thought…." He looked away, not wanting to show his expression. "I thought the exiled merman had gotten you."

Guilt hit his heart. Yuugi couldn't handle guilt well. Simply hearing those heart ripping words sent him over the edge. Yami held all authority of his emotions as of late. The man knew exactly how he thought and acted. This was the man he wanted to live with for all eternity.

"I'm sorry. I just… I miss Grandpa and Joey. Can you blame me for feeling lonely?" He paused taking in his lover's response. "You are the only one who calms me in your world, Yami."

"Aibou… I'm speechless. I don't know what to say other than I adore you."

As usual, Yuugi merely smiled, swimming towards his fiancé. He knew how this wild man cared for him, no matter how possessive and insane he was.

"I know you do. That is more the reason you do not deserve me."

"Yes, I know aibou. Now, we must return to Atlantis. Our fathers will wreck havoc among the island if we do not return."

"True, I guess we should go then."

- - - - - - - - -

Days grew longer, each holding another moment closer towards the big day. Days finally decreased into minimal hours. Yuugi and Yami's day of commitment finally arrived. Accusations diminished, fear grew, and love flourished.

As time ticked, both princes's found themselves anxious to get through the ceremony. However, each held polar opposite meanings of this desire.

For Yuugi, his heart thudded ninety to nothing. Every ounce of anxiety he possessed flooded through his small body, adrenaline pumping heavily through his veins. The day he feared had arrived. He and this wild merman were to bond for all eternity. He really wondered how long merpeople lived.

A shiver coursed down his back, body rigid in a skittish manner. Things weren't well for him. Every disadvantage of his life crossed his mind, throwing his positive outlook upon this marriage out the window. He didn't want this even if he did love this man. No matter what was right for his kingdom, the boy felt nervous.

'I hate making such a commitment at such a young age.' Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around himself, a frown marring his pale features.

Tradition held priority in Atlantian culture. Every rule was to be followed. Royal bonding ceremonies held many of these traditions. Each regulation fell into place, even at the cost of the modern time period.

It was said that neither mate could interact or see one another for forty-eight hours. So far he and Yami hadn't seen hide or hair of each other in two days. It was refreshing in some sick sense. For once, Yuugi was able to sleep peacefully, away from prying hands of a perverted Atlantian prince. Yet he felt lonely without his companion. His father strictly forbade him from seeing Yami, no matter what. The king wasn't to be disobeyed. For no one ever lived to tell the tale.

Sighing softly, Yuugi found himself confined to a private room. Isolated from the outside marine world, shunned away from the live outside the palace, Yuugi sat on the sponge bed, tail waving silently in the current. Poseidon ordered him to stay in this room. For someone would fetch him and prepare him for the ceremony.

Hours passed and no one ceased to exist. Being confined in a small room with no windows drove Yuugi on the brink of insanity. He could only imagine how Yami was handling this bout of solitary confinement.

Falling against the bed with a thud, a smirk crossed the young prince's face.

'He's probably going insane without me. Lord knows he can't live without me for a day.'

- - - - - - -

Both teens held impatience due to their boring lives. Both loathed history and government of their combined nations, it was simply something that teenagers hated. Yami wasn't able to concentrate on these thoughts. He had been dragged away by a set of servants. Two gossipy women with more hair than brains dragged the prince into a dressing chamber. Both women giggled to themselves, conversing quietly. Yami could only imagine what they had planned for him.

'Gods, save me from these women. I'm afraid of what those cackling sea witches are planning.'

As if sensing his uneasiness, both mermaids turned towards the fidgeting prince, a smile covering each of their faces. They gently nudged the prince onto a sea sponge lounge, hushing his complaints.

"Prince, calm yourself." One spoke, softly. Nimble fingers danced across his tanned skin, causing a rush of sensations to flood through his thin body. "You are frightened of your ceremony. It is quite common. Trust me you will be just fine."

With some coaxing Yami managed a weak smile, calmed slightly.

"Uhm, why are you two smiling at me as if I was a piece of fish?"

They purred in unison, eyes dancing in amusement. "Triton ordered us to prepare you for the ceremony and ritual." They paused, giggling. "We are going to dress you for the occasion."

The prince could only stare with wide ruby eyes as he was forced into a pile of exquisite jewelry.

- - - - - - - -

Crowds clumsily flowed into the palace courtyard. Guards lined every entrance, handling the villagers with ease. With exiled merman still on the rise, security was needed for every member in the kingdom. However, security was especially needed for the kings and their heirs. Today was a day of prosperity and relief. The sister kingdoms of Atlantis and Atlantica would finally join as one, ending their feuds once and for all.

On an adjacent balcony to the courtyard, both kings leaned against the railing, gazing at the growing crowd.

"Quite a turn out isn't, my friend?"

Triton nodded in acknowledgement, eyes locked onto the guards. "Yes, it's quite joyous that our kingdoms are pleased for this union." He frowned, taking a steady breath. "I fear for the safety of our sons, Poseidon."

"The exiled merman still swims free, awaiting revenge." Poseidon stated, face falling into an angry glare. "He wouldn't have been sentenced to exile had he not committed the sin of attempted assassination amongst my queen."

Silence enveloped the scene. Tension filled the air. Every day the Atlantian king lived with the knowledge of his wife's conspirator still living in their world.

"I know that these wounds of the past have yet to heal, my friend. But the ceremony must commence. The villagers are getting restless and the exiled merman seeks the moment we drop our guards."

"You're right, Triton. Forgive me."

Silently both men exited the balcony walking towards their respectable son's chambers.

- - - - - - - - - -

Soft melodious music echoed through the crowds, announcing the start of the ceremony. The kings entered from the side, walking silently towards a makeshift set of shells and the councils of their kingdoms.

The music ended briefly as Poseidon turned sharply, tail whipping behind him. "Thank you for gathering here on such a historical moment. Today is truly a day that marks the first of many accomplishments in our kingdoms. First, with the joining of our prince's a treaty has been signed. War will no longer wreck havoc amongst us. We are now allies in need of living in harmony and unity. For I present, the prince of Atlantica, and his father, Triton."

The crowds spoke softly; some in whispers as Triton swam forward, motioning towards another part of the courtyard.

"I thank you for the warm welcoming. I hope that we can live in peace for all eternity." He nodded his head as the music increased in tempo, beat strengthening as a small figure entered.

"I bring forth, the heir of Atlantica, Prince Yami Atemu the betrothed of Atlantis's Prince Yuugi."

Eyes fell upon the teen's graceful entrance. His tan skin glistened in the reflecting sunlight. Golden regalia covered every inch of his bare chest and neck. A small inverted pyramid hung from his neck, pure gold in the sun fighting in contrast with his sparkling crimson scales.

His face held no emotion. He simply swam towards his father, standing by his side, gazing expectantly at the opposite end of the courtyard.

All eyes fell upon the prince's direction. A cough broke the trance, ending the fast paced music.

"I present, Atemu to Atlantis, bonding him with the crown prince of your kingdom."

Once again, the music played softly. Soft melodies echoed through the area, announcing the presence of the young prince.

Yuugi entered peripheral vision, signifying a great sense of pride and beauty to his kingdom. Gasps and awes followed his wake, continuing as he entered further.

He entered, lavishly covered in silver regalia, the color of his kingdom. A single pendant hung from his pale neck matching that of his betrothed. An inverted pyramid that glistened in the finest shades of gold swung softly with each movement. He closed his violet eyes, finding attention fully on himself. Nervously, he darted quickly to his father's side.

Once he had taken his place, Seth swam forward.

"Today I will bond these two for all eternity. For love and war, these two will never truly be apart. For with their joining their will also be a link forged between their minds."

Confused, Yuugi looked at Seth, observing the man as he chanted a spell in some foreign language.

Yami smiled silently at Yuugi, amused by the young one's confused stare.

As Seth ended his chant, both of the pendants around the prince's necks glowed softly. Something entered both of their minds, prying into the back crevasses of their thoughts. A sliver of comfort washed across Yuugi's mind as he twitched in fear. Something caressed his mind once more.

A baritone chuckle echoed through his head along with a familiar voice.

_Your father didn't tell you of this part of the ceremony, aibou? _

The boy's eyes widened as the voice echoed through his head. 'What the hell?'

_You and I are bonded by more than just marriage, Yuugi. Seth has forged a mind link between you and me. You and I can talk to one another through our minds. That is how deep our bond goes._

Yuugi's eyes widened as he took in the statement. He was now married, eternally bonded with a forged mind link. His life had changed drastically.

_Give it a try, aibou. Let me hear your sweet voice in my thoughts. Think of your statements and I will hear you._

Love flowed through their newly formed link, sending Yuugi over the edge with aftershock.

**Like this? Can you hear me?**

_Yes, Aibou I hear you. You're voice is so melodious in my mind._

All the while, the ceremony commenced, ending on a joyous note.

A luxurious banquet was held in their honor, along with song and dance. The party was glorious and free from exiled mermen.

That night, Yuugi lay submissive in the arms of his lover, humming in delight at the ravenous kisses that attacked his pale neck.

For once in his life, he was happy with who he was. In the arms of the one who loved him.

Yami was his world and he never wanted to lose that.

_I'll never leave you, aibou. You are mine._

**Good. Because I don't plan on giving you up.**

- - - - - - -

There is one chapter left after this. I'm sorry it has taken so long for this update. I've been extremely busy with other things that I haven't had time to work on this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this long chapter and will stick around for the ending.


	16. Beaded Tears

Well, I apologize for the wait on this. A lot of things have happened to me lately. My computer completely crashed and I lost everything, including the original version of this chapter. I have a new computer now, and I have gotten a promotion at work that takes a bit more of my time at the moment due to training as well as health issues concerning my family in the past few months. However, I will not bore you with the details on my life. Here is the final chapter.

Oh yeah, mind link talk between Yuugi and Yami.

**Talk** in bold is forYuugi

_Talk _in italics is forYami

Beads of Tears

Chapter Sixteen

- - - - - - - -

Festivities for the new couple fell into the early hours of the morning. Leaving the people of Atlantica/Atlantis completely exhausted. Songs of praise floated through the celebrations, the royal couple making a grand entrance in the midst. Yami and Yuugi encountered many villagers, each giving the couple a blessing for their future. (Against their desires to be alone in their bedroom.) All the while, toasts in their honor were given, dances descended into the night with rhythmic music. The kingdoms approved of the treaty and the joint agreement of their kingdoms. This moment simply held a historic time frame. Never had both Atlantica and Atlantis joined kingdoms in matters of piece.

This was something that Yuugi learned from his assigned advisor and teacher. Both sister kingdoms fell into a bloody battle that ended with the death of Atlantica's queen. This itself brought concern to Yuugi. The queen had been Yami's mother. The war fell on deaf ears of the villagers as a single merman enabled a second battle not long after the queen's death. A single merman engaged into a single-handed combat amongst Atlantis' King.

Yuugi never understood why his tutor abandoned this subject at the mention of his father. He could handle information involving his family. He had yet to feel completely comfortable with his father. Only one person held any ounce of comfort in this exotic oceanic city. No one understood his thoughts more than the one he had given up everything for. The one who consoled him during his early days of becoming a merman. The one person who now could read his every thought at will. Yami.

The name simply awoke dormant desires in his mind, drawing out the lust and love he felt towards his newly bonded husband. It was amazing how he had fallen into the depths of this man's love and company. The feeling hadn't come easily. It called for complete trust and the emotional and soulful bond they now held internally.

Wisps of wind touched the contours of his mind, brushing away his curiosity concerning anything related to their kingdom. Love and adoration filled his every waking thought, tears beginning to form at the corners of his large violet eyes. The emotions dwelled deeply from his other showed how much he meant to Yami. Their bond ran deeper than physical and spiritual. It fully enveloped their souls with the binding of their minds. Everything fell into stride with their marriage and coronation ceremonies the night before. This day was one of history. The kingdoms were to celebrate further upon Yami and Yuugi's union. A union that would forever hold a permanent date in their history and holidays.

Yet, Yuugi couldn't bring himself to enjoy the continuing festivities. The marriage alone had brought about his true feelings of love for his other. However, with the knowledge of the anniversary for the duo kingdoms' war in the past, he felt edgy. Something stirred the waters of his intuition. The ocean called to him, seeking knowledge upon the intruder that invaded its depths. A lone merman who acquired fear from every merperson within a fifty mile radius.

Yuugi ignored his fearful accusations, gazing out of the window with a timid expression. He lay carelessly in bed, a lone arm draped across his waist, spooning him against a warm tan body. His eyes drifted shut suddenly, a slight headache forming from the countless hours of partying he attended the night before. This was by force. Yami nearly went insane with how many interruptions they encountered during their 'honeymoon.'

Beyond the celebrations, commitment, and happiness, Yuugi knew that he had other matters to attend to. The matters concerning the escaped merman drifted through his mind. He knew little of this man's purpose or appearance. All that was available on this convict was his actions involved in the tearing of Atlantis and Atlantica years before.

Sighing softly, Yuugi pulled himself from Yami's embrace. He sat on the edge of the bed, tail dangling lazily. It was past sunrise by now and he and Yami were to oversee their duties as future kings.

Yuugi knew that this wasn't on his husband's agenda as the man snoozed heavily in their large bed. Yami wouldn't wake for a few more hours. This allowed Yuugi a moment of thoughtful reflection.

With the joining in hands of full commitment of a relationship, the teen felt depressed. He wished that his grandfather could have attended. Seeing as how the man raised him since his diaper days. However, it seemed that no one cared for Yuugi's other guardian. His other caretaker merely held no importance. He was ONLY human.

It was thoughts such as these in which caused Yuugi to rebel on his royal duties. No matter the trouble or the punishment, the nineteen-year-old wanted to see his grandfather.

Thoughts set in stone; he pulled himself off the sponge bed, swimming out of the room with ease. Yami wouldn't wake for hours, leaving him plenty of time to escape for a while.

'This is impossibly easy. Where are all the guards?' Yuugi thought, sneaking behind a statue of an angel fish. The guards roamed the corridors usually twenty-four hours a day. But Yuugi found himself free from the pests as he exited the palace in complete silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He jumped out of the water, sunlight sparkling across his amethyst scales. His small body now tanned from the constant exposure of sunlight and water glistened in contrast with his tricolor hair and tail. His hair defied the laws of gravity, springing to life on its own. Violet eyes opened, gazing upon the small island he had lived on months ago. A smile crossed his soft features as he found refuge on a half-sunken rock.

He rested on the rock, tail fins hidden beneath the water. The sunlight bathed down upon him, causing a sigh to escape through his lips.

He certainly enjoyed this rare act of freedom and of course a chance to indulge in complete silence. Only a flock of seagulls squawked in the sky, a few diving into the ocean for a fishy treat.

Yuugi took this moment to observe his homeland, taking in its appearance as he had in the past. The pier had been resurrected to its complete glory, clock tower dinging dully at the sign of an approaching hour.

The coastline where he had known to be the best 'babe watching' area stood firmly with a set of umbrellas, children building sandcastles, and women bathing in the glory of the sun's rays. It hadn't changed a bit. Everything appeared to hold the same nature. Even with his departure, things hadn't changed. The pier completely rebuilt the beach no longer in disarray.

Nothing had changed. The only difference of course was Yuugi's absence. He mentally cursed at himself for being half merman. He held mixed feelings about his transformation. He adjusted fairly well for losing his legs and becoming a marine creature. Yuugi often felt torn in two for wanting the best of both worlds. He wanted to be human and also to be a merman. Why couldn't he have some mutation where his body enabled him to regenerate his legs for short periods of time?

From this thought the newly crowned prince of Atlantis shook his head, remembering the desires of Ariel in 'Little Mermaid.'

'You cannot always have what you desire. Others come first, Yuugi. Remember that.'

He replayed his own thoughts continuously in order to shrink his greedy desires. Always a boy who wore his heart on his sleeve, simple and yet easy to please. He never held grudges which allowed him end conflicts with ease.

Sitting here on this rock, he knew he defied the rules of both his father and his husband. He wasn't to leave the grounds without an escort. The merman was still at large. The prince couldn't run around as if he owned the kingdom. His freedom and rights ended with his reign among Atlantis.

It was tradition for any bonded couple to have a dominant member of a relationship. With same sex relations common in the joined kingdoms, it was customary for the role of the elder to become the dominant. Seen to have more experience in life and knowledge in use of protecting their relationship and the non-dominating member.

In Yuugi's case, Yami held this role. Already he proved to hold Yuugi and his wellbeing on a pedestal to his own desires. Everything regarding his safety and health relied heavily upon Yami. He only wanted to protect his husband.

This was another reason why Yuugi managed to slip away from his other. He needed to show Yami no matter his role, that he couldn't control his mate's every action with an order. It wasn't a healthy relationship.

Once more, Yuugi pulled himself off the rock, swimming towards the isolated side of Avalon. He hoped to find his grandpa in these parts. Often distracted from running his game shop, the old man usually found refuge in fishing around the isolated part of the island.

Smiling to himself, Yuugi dived into the water, jumping out and diving back in with the grace of a dolphin. He now understood why the smartest marine creature other than mer people enjoyed these strenuous jumps.

'This is great exercise. I can see why these dolphins like this.'

With the flick of his tail he was off in search of his grandpa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi continued his journey, soon spying the isolated areas of Avalon's beaches. He swam towards the shore, careful to not strand himself on the beach. He buried his tail in the water, making it incognito in case of a human's sudden discovery.

As he did this, Yuugi found himself in the presence of another. He turned his head to the side, water flinging from his golden bangs. Violet eyes widened in recognition of Sugoroku Mutou.

Sugoroku sat on the edge of the beach, fanning away a set of seagulls that wanted his sandwich. Yuugi couldn't help the chuckle that surpassed his lips at this amusing scene.

"Stupid flea bitten gulls get away from my sandwich!"

By now the teen was in hysterics, gaining the attention of Sugoroku with ease.

Plum eyes froze on Yuugi's form, recognition flashing through the old man's vision.

"Yuugi? Is that you?" He attempted to rub his eyes, believing this to be nothing but a mirage.

"Yes it's me, Grandpa."

Grandpa continued to observe Yuugi in a cautious manner.

"Where have you been all this time and why haven't you come home?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes. The man certainly had a memory problem. He was seventy-two years old though.

"I went through my transformation, grandpa. I've been living in the ocean with my 'father' and have learned a few things regarding my parentage and family."

Sugoroku nodded in response, eyes wide with his grandson's sudden intrusion amongst his relaxation.

"You're a merman now. What are you doing here, Yuugi? Isn't it forbidden to be here?"

A nod.

"Yes, however, I am not in the mood to deal with my father and my mate's orders at the moment."

"MATE?"

Yuugi smacked himself in the head.

It was going to be a long discussion of his past few months in Atlantis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami shifted in his sleep, body chilled from the lack of heat from his mate. His eyes opened slightly, taking in the morning rays of light. He sat up, stretching the kinks from his back and limbs. The mere thoughts concerning his husband and lack of warmth hadn't crossed his sleep hazed mind.

The gears clinked slowly in his mind, eyes darting towards the empty space his lover occupied earlier in the night. He didn't seem distraught from Yuugi's disappearance. He figured the teen was most likely freshening up for the day.

As moments passed, Yami couldn't find this eased belief of Yuugi's disappearance valid. It never took the boy this long in terms of preparation for the day. Hell, he never wanted to get up in the morning. He slept like a plump sea lion in the middle of the day.

Groaning in annoyance, Yami pulled himself from the tangled sheets of his sponge bed, tail fluttering in terms of waking the muscles in his fins. He needed to find Yuugi before he found danger.

'He's probably exploring something in the palace as usual.'

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at this thought. No matter his age, Yuugi held the curiosity of an overly eager child with little knowledge of anything in the fine arts of Atlantian culture and art.

'I'll find him and we'll settle this missing in action phase he's stuck in.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An aquamarine tail flashed brilliantly through the early hours of the sun's reflecting light. Blond hair danced merely in his face, brown eyes narrowed in anger, hatred fueling the depths of his angered soul.

The merman darted through beds of kelp and coral, flocking through schools of angel fish and garibaldi. He scurried with great agility dead set upon his final destination.

He needed entrance into the palace in order to take hostage the one thing he needed to gain rule over Atlantis and Atlantica. He had started the wars in the past. He had caused the run of the Atlantis's queen. He caused her to die in the midst of the war and pulled the heir of Atlantis from the kingdom's grasp.

Yet his plans hadn't worked in the past. The queen, seductively gorgeous, thin and cunning with intelligence marked high in wit. She already managed a getaway. She protected her only child with honor and intention.

How was he to realize that she would give her child to a human?

He scowled, almost hissing in a low aggravated grunt. After years of isolation and entrapment, he roamed the seas once again in search of the heir of Atlantis. The prince's blood would spill into the depths of another war between 'joined kingdoms.'

He licked his lips in anticipation, eyes growing darker by the second. His plans for ending the peace would soon take form.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi leaned heavily against his arms, bearing his weight full force. His tail rested listlessly in the water. His eyes remained impassively, concentration and attention fully upon the man in front of him.

Catching up with current events took longer than either had planned. Yuugi filled his grandfather in upon the recent events of his marriage ceremony, his placement in the kingdom, issues concerning his father, and rights of little freedom he held.

Sugoroku listened carefully eyes widening at most content containing his relations with Yami and future as the King of Atlantis and Atlantica.

Yet the only thing his grandfather fully worried for was his grandson's safety. He wasn't entirely sure why his grandpa worried about his safety this close to land. No one would harm him. Hell, no one even came near this area other than himself, Joey, and Sugoroku.

Sighing softly, Yuugi, smiled at his grandpa.

"Why are you so worried, Grandpa?"

Muted violet eyes gazed fondly at him, pride evident in their twin gaze. "I do not want you to get in trouble with your father and your husband, Yuugi. Plus, there are things out there in these waters that could easily harm you. I don't care how harmless you believe these areas are. Eels and rogue mermen are nearby trust me on this.

Yuugi couldn't help the agitation that coursed through his body. His features knitted in frustration. His eyes narrowed slightly, brows knitted in return. No one believed he was able to control his life outside the palace. He wasn't able to protect himself from predators and rogue mermen.

It was thoughts such as these that made the teen wonder how he was considered capable of running an entire kingdom with the assistance of Yami.

Sighing softly, Yuugi nodded in submission. He realized that arguing with his previous guardian would lead him into nothing other than trouble.

"Okay, Grandpa. But there is still something that I wish to ask."

"What is it, Yuugi?"

Said teen turned away from his grandfather, gazing out at the boardwalk with a deep desire of longing to live there once more. He drove these thoughts away from his mind as he spoke softly. "Was my mother ever able to take human form after her transformation?"

Silence came forward. Sugoroku stared at his grandson, a grim expression covering his features as he ran a finger through his graying beard.

"That is a difficult question for me to answer," he paused continuing further. "Your mother was human. She wasn't half mortal as you are, Yuugi. She was able to take form at will due her bond with your father, Poseidon. It was her one desire since she gave up everything in order to be with him."

There wasn't an answer in his case. Grandpa wasn't knowledgeable in criteria. Yuugi couldn't blame him. Hell, he himself wasn't capable of understanding his rights as the son of the sea and the grand sea king himself.

Pushing stray strands of his bangs from his tanned face, Yuugi turned to the side, staring at the ocean sadly.

"I guess I better head home, Grandpa. I don't want Yami or my father to disrupt the island with hurricanes and storms again."

With a smile, Yuugi pulled himself off the sand dune of wet sand, diving head first into the ocean. His body hummed in relief with his return to the aquatic world. No matter how he loathed it, the ocean always welcomed him with open arms, relieving his small body of fatigue of breathing air.

Slowly he managed to bypass obstacles involving coral, schools of fish, and the ever curious sea lion that dove into the water. Something was drifting in his mind. The ocean's currents increased in movement. Something was brewing from his father's mood.

Yuugi prayed to all he knew that the man hadn't found out about his disappearance.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami circled the corridors of the palace blind in fury. His face hardened in agitation. He needed to figure out where the hell his mate was. The link between them had been forced behind a shield, protecting the other's thoughts.

The isolation brought loneliness to the prince's mind. He didn't appreciate his newly bonded mate shutting him out without reasoning. It was HIS responsibility to maintain the well being of his family and kingdom. Well, that is until one of their father's passed on. Whoever lost their father first would hold the ruling between the relationship and authority of the joined kingdoms.

Yami couldn't contain his anger as seen from the cracked statues lining the throne room. His temper flared as did Poseidon. The sea king found out that his son had gone MIA. His anger flared quickly. The ocean spilled in his fury, water stretching and shifting in movement. Currents rose into thick sloshing waves crashing against the coastline.

A storm began to brew with Yuugi's disappearance. It held the same pattern which occurred whenever Yuugi had transformed into his true form months ago. Yet, here it returned at full force.

The Atlantian prince only hoped that Yuugi wouldn't find himself trapped in the midst of his father's rage. Better yet, away from the supposed serial killer merman who was claimed to be lurking outside the gates of Atlantis and Atlantica.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lightening flickered across the clouded sky, thunder rumbling in duet. Water plummeted upon the ocean, stirring the waters into a chaotic frenzy. Waves crashed against the coastline. Palm trees bent under the weight of the furious winds. It was a hurricane brought forth from the sea king. Everyone feared for their safety. This storm held greater fury than its sister storm in the past.

Something irritated the ocean and the mer-people. Yuugi's disappearance drew out a fearful kingdom of villagers dead set upon finding the missing prince.

No one knew if the prince disappeared or had been kidnapped. The mermaids sang to the ocean, praying for the safe return of their newly crowned prince. They wanted unity in such a great time of need.

Their melodious tune echoed through the undersea kingdom, falling upon the ears of every marine creature in the surrounding area.

Even the demented merman who waited for revenge upon Poseidon and Triton.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi darted through a stray kelp bed, ears perking at the pitying melody. His name sung softly by mermaids in hopes of guiding him home.

'God, Yami and my father are probably close to killing me right now. I had to get away for a bit. I needed to see Grandpa…'

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Yuugi began to swim further, only to find himself stalled by a powerful grasp.

Confused, the teen attempted to turn around, finding himself face-to-face with a pair of brown eyes and wild blond hair.

He managed to scream before his vision doubled, darkening as he collapsed into a heap.

Yuugi's captor smirked in success. His plan already started going down the golden path of success.

"I'll get my power and grants with your safety hanging in the balance, Little Yuugi."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Screams pierced the barriers of sound, echoing through the sea at lightening speed. All ears perked upon the strangled cries of a teenaged boy.

Yami's body froze in mid-movement, eyes widening suddenly. He heard the scream with ease, recognizing whom it belonged to immediately. His overprotective nature took over, releasing the beast of his possessive nature.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Yami screamed, obtaining the attention from his father and his father-in-law.

Both men entered the throne room instantly, grave expressions forming upon their aging faces.

"Yami, calm down." Triton stated, approaching his son cautiously.

The boy found the statement inexcusable as he growled.

"No. Something has happened. Yuugi screamed! I know that was MY Yuugi!"

Poseidon sat down on his throne, eyes narrowed in hate. He was a man with little control in demand of his temper. He sat silently, waiting for the others to finish their emotional outbursts.

"Yami gain control of yourself. Fighting with us isn't going to save Yuugi."

Silence took form, surrounding the prince and the two kings as crimson eyes fell upon Poseidon.

"What's wrong with him? You know where he is, don't you?"

A nod. "Yes, he was taken hostage by the exiled merman."

"Jou got him." Triton filled in.

Tears welled in the prince's eyes as his frustration grew further. His beloved was in the hands of evil and there was little he could do that would result in his safe return.

"Do either of you know what we are going to do?"

Both men nodded, faces grave.

"He is using Yuugi for ransom," Poseidon stated, continuing further. "He wants the unity between our nations to end and wishes for my death."

At these words, Yami fell silent, unsure of his voice. He simply gazed at the kings with a fearful expression.

The answer was simple for all three of them. Unity needed to stay intact. The treaty couldn't break and the peace between Atlantis and Atlantica would remain. Yuugi's safety held the future of Atlantis. He was the only heir left for the king who had long ago fallen out of his prime. His years remaining had declined quickly.

Poseidon would give anything in order to protect his son.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Violet eyes opened slowly, vision taking form. Yuugi's head ached horribly. He felt as if someone had run over his small body with a tractor. Hell, he thought it had been an eighteen wheeler.

Groggily, he attempted to pull himself up, finding himself in the confines of a coral barred jail cell.

Raising a brow, he cocked his head to the side, finding a strange sight in front of him. His eyes widened as he recognized a familiar blond that stood only two yards away.

"Joey…"

The blond crinkled his head in dissatisfaction at the name. He smirked at Yuugi's caged form.

"That's Jou to you, half-breed."

Taken back, Yuugi pulled himself up, gazing at his once best friend.

"Well then, Jou, mind telling me why you have me caged in the middle of nowhere? Or what the heck you are doing in the ocean or why you have a tail?"

Jou smirked, circling Yuugi's prison quickly. He gazed at the teen with an evil glint in his eye. "You have heard stories of the merman who ended the peace between Atlantis and Atlantica. A man who brought upon the wars that ended in bloodied aftermaths. A man who killed the queen of Atlantis and attempted to kill the heir to the throne. The man who was confined into permanent exile in the form of a human." His smirk grew wider as he continued. "Forced to lose memory of his actions and would only surface if the heir returned to Atlantis."

Yuugi couldn't help his new reaction. He almost fell over in response to his so-called friend's response.

"You are the one who started those wars! You're the one who killed my mother and forced me into a marriage at will! You made my life a living hell all for the purpose of treachery. I can't believe I called you my friend."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it Yuge'? Well it's only a matter of time before I get what I want and you become the foam of the sea."

"What?"

Jou groaned, ruffling his blond hair quickly. He sat on a rock, eyeing the teen carefully.

"I will bring devastation upon your kingdom, Yuugi. I will kill the true king himself and his heir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You can't be serious, Poseidon. You're going to give your life for Yuugi?"

The king grunted in response, turning towards his fellow friend. "Triton, I cannot allow my kingdom to lose everything it has wanted. This unity is the only thing keeping our kingdoms joined. If Yuugi is killed everything is over. Plus, I cannot lose another member of my family. If that happened, my heart would give out. I rather die with pride instead of heartbreak."

Triton, speechless at his friend's selfless actions brought pride welling through his body. Never in his life had he seen Poseidon act on anything less than selfish terms. Yet with his son's life at stake, he would give up his own life.

Yami only observed silently as he prayed for Yuugi's safe return.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jou smirked as he gazed at the sight before him. Poseidon approached regally in stance, body radiating power and pride. He silently observed his son' contained form. Violet eyes peered lifelessly at him as he stopped in his movement.

Negotiations were met somewhere in between good terms and the bad. Jou watched as the king fell to his death, a sharp piece of coral jutting through his body. Blood hazed into the water, wafting through the aquatic depths.

There was something about this that worried Yuugi as he sat alone with his ex-best friend and his now dead father.

He wanted to scream his lungs out. He wanted to cry. But there was nothing the teen could do. He wanted Yami more than ever. He didn't mind the man's possessive nature. He wanted to find him and feel safe for the first time since his arrival in Atlantis.

Tears streamed down Yuugi's face as he watched his father take his final breath. The king smiled softly at his son as his eyes closed and his body froze in mid-movement.

"How could you do this to me, Joey? How could you betray me after all of these years? I thought we were friends." Yuugi choked.

'Joey' laughed maniacally, turning his attention towards Yuugi.

"Do you realize the reasoning as to why you are caged, Yuugi? Do you realize as to why I don't give a shit about you?" "I am not the same person I was in the past eighteen years of your life. I'm a cold-blooded killer."

Yuugi held back the fury of tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't believe that his only friend betrayed him.

It was then he saw a large shadow shifting in the distance. A large predator approached the area.

"Do you see why I killed your father, Yuugi?" His blood was the key. He has brought about your fate with your death. You are lunch for the approaching shark."

His eyes widened.

A shark swam closer as Joey jetted off in another direction leaving him alone.

It was going to end in the blink of a bloodied scream.

'I can't take this, where the hell is Yami when I need him.'

The shark circled his cage, it's mouth opening quickly in attempts of snapping off Yuugi's tail.

He jumped, averting his attention towards the shark as he sent a mental plea.

**Yami! Help me! **

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Triton turned towards his son, nodding his head in affirmation at Poseidon's death.

Both fell silent in respect for the fallen king. It wasn't fair how he faired. He shouldn't have died for the safety of his son.

Yami sniffed slightly, only to fall back in his chair as the mental gates of his mind opened, the voice of his beloved screaming for help.

**YAMI! HELP ME!**

He thought quickly, replying to his lover's loud pleas.

_Yuugi! Where the hell are you? What's wrong?_

**Yami! Thank god! Jou killed my father in order to attract a shark. The stupid thing is circling me and I'm trapped in a cage. It's going to kill me. Please save me! **

His cries brought tears to the older teen's eyes as he nodded silently. It wasn't fair that his family suffer such tragedy. Why couldn't anyone leave his Yuugi alone?

_I'm on my way, Aibou. Stay calm and keep darting away from its mouth. I love you and I promise you, I will save you._

**Get here as quickly as possible. I'm not sure how much more I can dodge his attacks.**

_I'm on my way._

With quick explanation, Yami and Triton exited the palace, fleeing for the area holding Yuugi hostage.

'Hold on Yuugi. I promise you I will save you!'

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi dodged another vicious attack from the shark, his breathing became ragged. This creature was starving for his flesh. He couldn't find any solution to free himself from this thing's grasp. He only hoped that Yami would get him out of this mess.

'Yami please.'

_Stay calm, Yuugi. We're going to get you out of this._

Violet eyes widened as the shark circled once more, unaware of the treading forms of Triton and Yami. Triton snuck up behind the shark, smacking the animal in the nose.

The shark retaliated by attempting to bite the king. Yet he wasn't quick enough as the poor animal suffered another punch to the nose.

Quickly the animal darted away, leaving a moment for Yami to free his beloved.

Yami darted towards his captive lover, breaking apart the hinges upon the door with ease. He pulled Yuugi into his arms as both mourned over the loss of their king.

"Yami, thank you."

"I'm just glad you're in one piece, Yuugi. Let's go home."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two days passed with the loss of Atlantis's beloved king, Poseidon. The villagers and royalty mourned as the day of the coronation ceremony for the new King of Atlantis to take the throne.

With his father's death, Yuugi became the king of Atlantis and the holder of rights in his relationship with Yami. The coronation had taken place moments after his father's funeral. The sea foam in which held his father's spirit floated away, washing onto the shore of Avalon as Yuugi couldn't help but cry silently over his father's death.

His ceremony took place during the early hours of the evening. The sun began to fade into the night as the crown was placed upon his head.

His father's crown fell onto his head, covering his eyes. Alterations would be needed. He was to rise from the sea and announce his title to the falling sun.

He rose from the depths, water clinging to his gravity defying hair. His crown glistened in the orange-yellow sky.

He turned towards the sun, Yami next to him all the way. He smiled softly from the encouraging smile Yami sent his way. He spoke softly but quickly.

"I hereby announce my title as Atlantis's new king. Sunset is given the power upon my emotions as I now control the ocean. Allow me to take care of the combined kingdoms of Atlantis and Atlantica. I hereby announce my reign as the new king!"

With this statement, Yuugi gained full control of the ocean, enabling it to react to his emotions just as his father did. He held authority of his kingdom and people with a unified power. However, he still held a grudge towards Jou. The man disappeared without a trace.

The day ended, the coronation and the funeral ended as Yuugi snuggled closely to his husband in their large sponge bed.

He could remember the tears that beaded down his father's face at the moment he gazed at his son. Even with his death the man held no fear of expressing his sadness with his death or whenever his family surrounded him.

The man simply held importance to Yuugi and Yami as both hoped to run their kingdom well enough as Poseidon.

- - - - - - -

Fin.

You don't want to know how I had originally planned the ending of this story. I was going to kill someone other than Poseidon at first. However, at the end, I left it at this. I know it wasn't very good, but I wanted to find closure and end this story in this manner. There will NOT be any continuation to this story other than a possible one shot to show the feelings that Yuugi feels now with running the kingdom and his grudge against Jou. Thank you all for the reviews and hope that this story met your expectations.


End file.
